Ash how he could have been
by sexydragon
Summary: Instead of starting off his journey with just a Pikachu Ash left home prepared for the journey ahead. Rating for language and death, which if you've read the manga you'd know that pokemon die. AshXOC yaoi.
1. Random Note

Hello followers, Sexydragon here with a preview of my new story. The idea came from my sister but she decided that she's not going to write it out so I'm taking the lead on this story.

Full Summary: Instead of starting off his journey with just a Pikachu Ash left home prepared for the journey ahead. He leaves home with his childhood friend, Ken Solo, on his journey to become a Pokémon Master (press play on "Poke rap"). Ash's childhood friend isn't a Pokémon trainer he decided to become a Pokémon photographer and with Ash he's hoping to expand his business. Also in this story Ash is the son of Giovanni but he doesn't care to take over the business of Team Rocket, now that doesn't mean he's not going to be a part of certain plans now and then. One last thing this is going to be an AshXOC yaoi story, no lemons will be written this time around. (Ken is the OC for the 'not so fast to catch on ones')

Now this is just a preview because of certain things I have no idea when I'll be able to upload the 'first chapter' so please bear with me and try to hang on for the story. What I want to do with this story is have a majority of the story typed out before upload that way I can keep a steady upload schedule going. If this does get taken down from Fanfiction sorry about the false update.


	2. And the Journey Begins

And the Journey Begins

Talking/_thinking_

Shouting!

**Announcer Guy Speaking (seriously this guys voice doesn't ever change)**

Author note: I sometimes forget to change things so I just wanted to clear up that for Ash I'll be using Ash (and not his Jap' name) and this is a yaoi but there will be no lemons, just something that fades to black. Also for the over view think of the announcer guys voice form the show, and just like the show at the beginning of each chapter there will be a brief summary of what happened last time as well as at the end of each chapter some things will be said not sure exactly what though, now on with the story.

**Today is a very important day, today is Ash Ketchum's 16****th**** birthday and this year is the year that he's going to set off on his Pokémon journey. Unlike many other kids who set out on their 10****th**** birthday Ash wanted to wait until after he gained some skills in surviving out in the woods without too much trouble before traveling around the Pokemon world. As well as how to navigate through the woods and how to use a map properly. So now we find the young Poke Master out in the field getting some last minute training in before he sets out to see the world.**

"All right Growlithe, use Flamethrower on Ekans and Ekans try to doge and use Bite on Growlithe" Ash called out to his two Pokémon.

Now most people would be lucky to have Pokémon like Ash, but luck has nothing to do with it. You see Ash is the son of Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket, but Ashe's mother didn't want her son to be forced into Team Rocket so Giovanni caved (as most guys would under the threat of no more sex and sandwiches) he promised that he wouldn't force Ash into Team Rocket but he was going to make sure that the boy had a good start to his journey. So Giovanni had his scientist specially bred three Pokémon for Ash, he also outfitted the Pokémon with some pretty powerful moves thanks to TMs. Giovanni gave Ash his Pokémon when he was 5 and told him that if he ever needed anything that he would be more than happy to help the kid out. From then on Giovanni would pop in time to time to check up on his son and have some 'Fun Time' with his wife. (Being the boss of a secret organization takes a lot of attention so he wasn't all ways present in Ash's life but he was there enough to show Ash that he's all ways going to be there for him and his mother. Think of it like a military family, sometime the mom or dad will be deployed a lot of the time while the child grows up but the parent would still try to do everything in his/her power to be there for the child.) Now back to the present were Ash is doing some last minute training before him and his best friend sets out on their journey.

Growlithe ran toward Ekans and unleashed his flamethrower, Ekans tried to dodge but was too slow and was hit but that didn't mean she was out, no after getting hit she charged Growlithe as fast as her body could move and landed a solid Bite. Growlithe barked out in pain from the sudden attack, he thought that Ekans would have been down from the hit. Now he knew better than to let his guard down and next time he wouldn't make the same mistake.

"All right that's enough you two, I want Spearow to get in a little practice before heading on over to Professor Oak's lab" Ash called to his Pokémon.

"You better cut it a little shorter than that Ash!" He turned around to see his best friend coming at him at a pretty fast pace on his Rapidash, with his Dodrio keeping pace with the other Pokémon.

"What do you mean, Ken?" He asked once the other teen was within range.

"I just passed Oaks lab and he was sending his grandson off when he told the crowd that Gary took the last starter Pokémon that he had at the lab," Ken explained as he got ready to ride back. (Gary is still 10 in this story and he's just as cocky as he was from the anime. Not like the manga where was was very cold hatred).

Now I know what a lot of you are thinking, what's the point of getting a starter if you've already have Pokémon? Well how else are you supposed to get your trainer's case and Pokedex, so what's the harm in getting one more Pokémon to add to your team.

"Shit, are you serious!" Ash yelled as he called his Pokémon back into their Poke balls.

"Damn skippy, that's why I brought Doe with me so you can get to Oak's lab quick. Knowing you, you probably forgot your hover board. Now lets hope he has a Pokémon for you." Ken explained as he threw Ash Doe's rains. The two quickly made it to Professor Oak's lab thanks to Ken's Pokémon. Ash quickly made his way into the lab and found Professor Oak sitting at his desk doing something related to his work.

"Professor, I've come for my stuff so I can get on my way," Ash told Oak.

"I'm sorry Ash but you've come too late all of the starters are gone." Oak said with an apologetic look.

"But you've got to have something for me, please Oak." Ash pleaded, and this was the scene that Ken walked in on.

"Come on Professor, there has to be at least one Pokémon that Ash can use," Of course Ken was pleading with Ash because the two planned to travel together, one to be a Pokémon Master and the other a famous Pokémon photographer and what better pictures than that of first hand battles. Plus trainers tend to run into a lot of legendary Pokémon by accident *cough cough*.

"Well there is one, but he's a bit of a hand full," Oak warned.

"I don't care; I really just want to get on my way." Ash said desperately.

"Ok but I warned you," Oak said as he made his way to a switch. When he hit the lever in the center of the room a single stand rose up and on the stand held a single pokeball.

"Here you go Ash, one Pikachu just for you." Oak announced as he handed Ash the pokeball.

"Pikachu, isn't that like a rare breed of Pokémon or something?" Ken asked.

"Yes that's true, and he's a handful just to reiterate that point. Now here's your Pokedex and a trainer's case. I want you to go out there and catch as many Pokémon as you can. Once you have the six Pokémon you'll be traveling with you can have the rest sent right back here using any Poke Center that you come across and I'd be more than happy to help you take care of them." Oak said as he went into Professor Mode. Instead of the PC's were gamers keep their Pokemon all of them will be able to run around freely at Oaks lab while he's in this region, once he goes to a new one His Pokemon will stay at the new Professor's lab.

"This is so cool we've got to check this Pikachu out later but for now we should both head home and get ready to leave. When do you want to head out?" Ken asked.

"If it's all the same to you I'd like to leave today before sunset." Ash answered.

"That's cool with me, you can ride Doe to your house and well meet up at the start of the road leading out of town," he answered back.

"So you're bringing Doe and Rex on this trip?"

"Yep, I'm thinking it be easier to travel using those two then just on foot and hover board. I'm also bringing Kim and Kam as well as Lusy."

"Right, your two Pidgeot and your Lapras. Good call, that way if we encounter any broken bridges or if we miss any boats that we may need to take we can use your Lapras. But why the Pidgeot?" Ash asked as the two made their way back to their rides.

"That's easy; you see I won't all ways have a computer to send my pics out to their destination so mom came up with a plan. She told me to have Kim and Kam fly back home and she could send out the pics for me." Ken explained.

"That's cool but just a heads up, once I evolve my Growlithe into an Arcanine I'm going to be riding around on him,"

"Yea I know that but it's all right Doe loves to run so even if she doesn't have a rider she'll just be out running with us,"

"Cool, before we head on out let's check out the Pikachu now that were outside and if anything happens you can use Rex or Doe to knock some sense into the little guy," Ash chuckled but Ken knew that he wasn't joking. Just then Ash called out Pikachu to figure out what he was going to be dealing with. Pikachu came out and got a good look at his surroundings then finally noticed the two humans, in particular to the one holding the Poke ball.

Pikachu took up a defensive stance and was about to shock the two when Rex jumped into action and hit Pikachu with a powerful stomp. Not being quick enough Pikachu took on the full attack and was left barley standing.

"Now Pikachu, if I were you I wouldn't do that again because Rex here has a short standing point when it comes to weaklings who think their tough," Ash said harshly to Pikachu. (When i typed this i pictured the evil look Ciel ,from Black Butler, give Sebastian when he's pissed off at him or his random evil looks).

"_When it came to training Ash is a hard ass, he has a no shit policy but that doesn't mean he's a complete ass to his Pokémon. When he wasn't training them he was his normal loving self but when it comes to battling or training watch out because nothing will save you if you piss him off."_ Ken thought as he remembered all the time that Ash put into training his Pokémon.

Pikachu looked up and saw in Ash's eyes that he would hold no mercy with the small yellow mouse. At that moment Pikachu decided to submit to the trainer hoping that with this person he could become a very powerful Pokémon.

Ash saw the look of submission on Pikachu and decided to ease up on the little guy.

"All right Pikachu you're my Pokémon now and I'm going to make sure you get up to pare with my other Pokémon." Ash knew he had a lot of work cut out for him but it didn't bother him, he liked to train. So Ash picked up Pikachu and told him "Also if you don't want to go back in your Poke ball you don't have to, I noticed how tense you were when you came out."

At the sound of being able to stay outside his Poke ball Pikachu cheered up a little.

"See you in about an hour or so?" Ken asked just to confirm how much time he had to get ready.

"That's right, see you soon." The two left to their homes to quickly prepare for the coming trip.

Hour and a half later

Ken was patiently waiting at the road for Ash as he thought about the teen and what awaited them.

Flash back

Ken was two years older than Ash but the two had been inseparable since Ash first challenged his Ekans against Kim back when it was only a Pidgey. Ash won that match but Ken didn't care he was happy that he was able to get a lot of great pics from the battle.

"Aren't you upset about losing?" Asked a confused Ash as he came over to the other boy.

"Not really, I'm not much of a battler. What I really want to do is take pictures of Pokémon and then sell them to lots of people but I really can't do that since I'm not going to become a Pokémon Trainer and I don't want to travel alone like that," Ken said sadly.

"Then why don't you come with me when I go on my journey. That way you'll be able to get a lot of photos of Pokémon and you may even get pics of legendary Pokémon." Ash said trying to cheer the other boy up.

"But what will you get out of it?"

"I'll have a traveling buddy," Ashed beamed at the taller boy.

"All right, it's a deal. When you leave to start you Pokémon journey I'll come with you," Ken agreed as the two shook on it.

Flash back end

"It's been a long time since then; I hope nothing bad happens on this trip." Ken knew that Ash was the son of Giovanni but he wasn't worried about that at all, what worried him was the fact that he liked Ash a whole lot more than he thought he should. He was hoping that he wouldn't do anything that would cause any kind of tension between the two, so Ken kept his feelings from the younger teen and was grateful that he could just be with the boy as a friend. He then noticed Ash and Doe coming up the road.

"About time, I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show." Ken joked.

"Now why would I bail out now," Ash came back; Pikachu decided to make his presence know and popped out from behind Ash with a loud "Pika."

"Glad to see you doing well Pikachu, shall we be off now?"

"Yep, the first Gym is in Pewter City." Ash said as he showed Ken the rout that they would be taking to get there. On the map it had them going around Viridian City but still through the Viridian forest. Ken decided to ask Ash about that later, the road also had them passing through a small town before Pewter City. Ken also noticed a lot of different places marked off, he just put it off as places to train.

**After almost not getting a Starter Pokémon for his journey Ash and Ken set off for Pewter City to get to Ash's first Gym Battle. The road is a long one but one that Ash and Ken are ready to take, this is the start of a grand adventure for the two travelers.**

Author Note (Again): So first chapter down, not sure how many more to go. Please review I'll take any kind of critique and see what I can do. Even though I have almost everything figured you never know when I'll add your idea. Also I would like to put out that if you think that all of this doesn't make sense please tell me why because from a lot of the episodes that I've seen in the Pokémon show there's a lot of things that don't make sense. Such as a child having a fucking Tyranitar seriously WHAT THE FUCK, took me forever to get a damn Tyranitar from a Larvitar, so just saying think before just reviewing. Also at the end of each chapter I'll put up an info block on characters and Pokémon like so:

Ash Ketchum: 16yrs old.

Pokémon: Growlithe (Male) level 20-Ekans (Female) level 20-Spearow (Male) level 21is holding Everstone-Pikachu (Male) level 5 training will be done.

Ken Solo: 18yrs old.

Pokémon: Rapidash (Rex, Male) level 46-Dodrio (Doe, Female) level 38-Pidgeot 2, (Kim/Kam, Males) level 38/40-Lapras (Lusy, Female) level 35

All of Ken's Pokémon listen to him without hesitation because they've been together since he was born all of the Pokémon except for the Pidgeot belonged to his mother which she then gave to him after see that they wanted to be with her son. The Pidgeot listen because they respect him after Ken saved the two from a Pokémon hunter. After that the two swore to listen to Ken no matter what he does them do.

After a full battle that the Pokémon have been in I'll put up the moves that the Pokémon knows and if anyone has a problem with my moves I got all of my info off of if you want to verify my info and make sure to check the right Generation/Game I've gone off of Fire Red and Leaf Green or the 3rd Generation. There's also a map that I got my route from but I wont be fallowing the route from the game, I'm also going to be adding random towns and cities just to help plot holes and the like. If my info is wrong please let me know and I'll gladly do my best to correct the fault.


	3. Catching Up

Catching Up

Talking/_thinking_

SHOUTING/shouting!

**Announcer Guy Speaking**

**So just a quick note before all of this starts, I got a question on who the girl and guy paring was supposed to be and who was the Oc. I'm just going out on a lim and say that the guest doesn't under stand the term *YOAI*. This means BoyXBoy or in other words gay. The Oc (other character) was introduced in the previous chapter as Ken. So AshXKen, if there is still confusion here's some examples for you to look up to try and get a picture (Use Youtube): RikuXSora, LXLight, or you could just put in Yoai into the search box and see what you get that way. On with the story.

**When we last left our traveling pair they were on their way to Pewter City in hopes of Ash getting his first Gym Badge. We start the day's events off with finding Ash doing some catch up training with Pikachu.**

"Let's see, you know Tackle and Quick Attack. These moves suck let's give you Thunderbolt, Thunder, and Rain Dance, (Thunder never missis with Rain Dance going, try it for those with the game) these should come in handy." Ash thought aloud as he used the TMs his Dad left with him on his last visit.

"Ekans come on out," He called out as he threw the Poke ball into the air.

"Ekansssssssss" she called out with a hiss as she got ready for battle.

"Ekans, I want you to battle on your own while I give Pikachu orders."

"_This should be good."_ Ken thought to himself as he prepared breakfast.

The battle began with Ekans moving quickly toward Pikachu. "Pikachu use Quick Attack," Pikachu ran at Ekans and landed his attack. Barley feeling the attack Ekans countered with a Sludge Bomb and because of how close the two were Pikachu got hit dead on. Sending him flying back and into a tree, but Pikachu wouldn't give up instead of ramming into the tree Pikachu used his momentum to grab onto one of the branches and swing around it and back toward Ekans.

"Good Pikachu thinking on your feet, use Thunderbolt." Ekans tried to dodge but wasn't quick enough and was hit. Ekans felt that attack and because of it she was also paralyzed. She hissed in amusement and tried to use Giga Drain on Pikachu but the paralysis kept her from doing anything.

Seeing an opening Pikachu jumped into action, "Good, now use Thunder." Pikachu did as he was told and unleashed a powerful Thunder on Ekans. Being unable to move Ekans took the attack head on. Having a little bit of health left she tried one last move. Earthquake, this time Pikachu had no hope of survival and he promptly fainted after the hit.

"Not bad, but you can do better than that. But for now we should eat and we'll continue training later today." Ash said as he picked up both of his Pokémon and took them over to Ken. You see Ken just wasn't a photographer he was also well adept at taking care of Pokémon thanks to his mom being Nurse Joy. He was also a really good cook and all around handy man.

"Just in time, it's breakfast time." Ken announced as he brought out all of his Pokémon and started setting up the dishes. Ash also called out the rest of his Pokémon after laying Ekans and Pikachu down next to Ken so he could get a good look at them.

As Ken started looking over the two he asked Ash "How long do you plan to be training today?"

"I was thinking until about midday, or early this afternoon then after that we can continue on our way to Pewter City."

"Ok, Question? Isn't Viridian City before Pewter City? I saw on your map how were going around Viridian City but still through Viridian forest"

"About that, Viridian City is before Pewter but Dad runs the Viridian Gym and as of right now I'm no were near being able to challenge him. So were going around, the path I've chosen will take us through Raton Town."

"Oh, I had no idea also there were other towns we could go through to go around so why Raton Town?"

"There's a competition going on about who can catch the specified Pokémon in the allotted time. The prize is a Pokémon that will be at level 20 when your given it. So I'm hoping to win and see what Pokémon I can get. If i didn't know about Dad's true identity i would try to go there first and most likely get my ass whooped. Then I would be all butt hurt and train like crazy, and maybe after I've beaten all of the other Gym Leaders I'd come back and try my luck again. Thankfully i know this all ready to I wont need to go through all of that. But one day I will be ready for him then that's one more step in becoming the strongest Pokémon trainer in the world."

"Cool now on to more important things, Pewter's gym is that of a Rock/Ground gym. How do you plan to go at this one?"

"I was thinking about mainly relying on Ekans because of Giga Drain and Sludge Bomb, but I'm not going to call him out until the end. I'm first going to call out Growlithe, his Toxic will come in handy then I'll call Spearow. Even though he's a Flying type he's not out yet, his Tri Attack and Steal Wing can be devastating. After those two if they faint that's when I'll call out Ekans. If worse comes to worse I'll use Pikachu." He explained while digging into the chow.

"Solid plan, do you have any idea who you want as you last two Pokémon?"

"Another Flying type and a Water type."

"Sounds solid, now remember no training until after you wait an hour after eating."

"Yes, _mom_." Ash said sarcastically. Soon after everyone was healed, rested and fed Ash continued training Pikachu and not just trading attack for attack but also how to endure hit's from super effective moves. You see Ash is a smart trainer he knows Pokémon weaknesses and he takes time out in training to train his Pokémon in its weak point. Now this doesn't all ways mean going up against Pokémon of the specific type, it means having his Growlithe swim around in a pool after the Pokémon got used to water. Or having his Spearow fly around in a lightning storm, Ash wanted his Pokémon to be the best they could be and that meant training in as many ways he could think of.

Midday

"So now that trainings all done what'd your plan for the rest of the day?"

"I was thinking about going around and catching the wild Pokémon in the area, so when we get to the next town I can send Professor Oak the Pokémon I don't care to keep on me."

"Cool, this will also help Pikachu level up and gain valuable battling skills. I'll be over here under the tree napping wake me when it's time to go."

"All right, you ready for some more training Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted inthousiasticly as he jumped off of Ash and got charged up. So Ash spent the next few hours catching the wild Pokémon in the area he was in. He also used his hover board to travel up the road a bit to make sure he wasn't missing any Pokémon from the area.

After another hour it didn't take the two too long to pack up and be on their way to Raton Town. As the two approached the town the sun was starting to set so they headed toward the Pokémon Center.

"So this is Raton Town." Ken said as he tried not to run into any of the people as everyone was running around doing last minute preparations for tommorow's competition.

"I wonder where I can register for the completion?" Ash asked to no one in particular. A passer by heard his question and came to the teens aid.

"Young man if you want to register just head on down to the Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy will explain everything." Said the little old lady

"Thanks ma'am, ok off to the Pokémon Center." Ash said as he quickened Doe's pace. Soon the two arrived at the Center and Ash was registered for the completion. The rules for the event was simple, your aloud to have one Pokémon with you to help you catch the target. Your also aloud to have people accompanying you but you can not get help from the during the trials and lastly you must not cheat by stealing or sabatoshing the other competitors.

"Now that that's all taken care of we should get some rest before the big day tomorrow." Ash yawned as he crawled into bed.

"Night Ken."

"Night Ash" Everyone settle in for a good nights rest before the big day. All Ash could think of was victory and all of the new Pokémon he had cought and sent to Oak, while all Ken could think of was the great pictures he could get and sell to people.

**Hopefully with this contest both Ash and Ken will be able to get what they want. We'll just have to wait and see how these turn of events go. Tune in next time for thrills of competition and a surprised is in store for our viewers, if you want to know Subscribe to the story and you'll find out.**

Author Note: Even though I didn't use all of his Pokémon's moves because of the battle strategy description I'll be adding his Pokémon's moves. I'll also be adding Pokémon at Oak's lab and certine Pokémon will have their level shown for future references. As well as the Cities Ken will have his Pidgeot fly back to but only the large Cities, small towns will be listed under 'Mother Manegment'. I know a lot of information will be coming at you all so I hope this handy dandy note sheet will help people remember random bits of information. I will be putting individual gym badges even though he'll eventually get them all as well as putting up significant winnings such as indigo plataue and the elite four.

Review please.

Ash Ketchum: 16yrs old.

Pokémon: Growlithe (Male) level 20- Body Slam, Crunch, Flamethrower, Toxic

Ekans (Female) level 21- Giga Drain, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, Crunch

Spearow (Male) level 21is holding Everstone- Aerial Ace, Steal Wing, Faint Attack, Tri Attack

Pikachu (Male) level 19- Thunderbolt, Thunder, Rain Dance, Quick Attack

Oak's Lab: Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle.

Ken Solo: 18yrs old.

Pokémon: Rapidash (Rex, Male) level 46-Dodrio (Doe, Female) level 38-Pidgeot 2, (Kim/Kam, Males) level 38/40-Lapras (Lusy, Female) level 35


	4. Competition and a new Friend

Competition and a New Friend

Talking/_thinking_

SHOUTING/shouting!

**Announcer Guy Speaking**

**Today is the start of the Raton Pokémon Catching Competition and Ash couldn't be more exited for he could get a brand new member to his team. But let's not forget about Ken with this competition he can get a much needed jump start to his Photo business.**

Stage in the Middle of town

"Welcome everyone to THE POKEMON COMPETITION!" The host called out; at the start everyone gave out a large yell of excitement.

"This year we've got some real competition and so we can't make this year easy for any of you." Just then a giant board appeared and the screen started scrolling through all of the Pokémon that were known to be in that area.

"This year you all will be searching for…." The host trailed off before the scrolling stopped to land on a Vulpix.

"VULPIX! And this year's prize will be a level 20 Female Charmander, now if all the contestants would please hand off your Pokémon to someone you trust or Nurse Joy and well get this show underway."

15 minutes later

"Now that were all ready," The screen changed to a countdown as the host started counting down.

"3, 2, 1 AND THEIR OFF!" When he yelled 1 a loud siren went off and everyone dashed off into the woods to look for a Vulpix. Ash and Ken decided to look inside of some caves they had passed by just before entering the town.

"This is pretty cool, I must ask though are you going to catch just one Vulpix?"

"Are you nuts, Vulpix is a pretty hard to come by Pokémon, if I find a lot of them I'll catch two and then call up Dad and tell him about the Vulpix. He'll send some guys to come over once the competition is over."

"Hmm, I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with Team Rocket."

"Not true, I don't care to lead the organization but that doesn't mean I'm not up to helping out my Dad from time to time. Of course only after I've gotten my share first and just to let you know I'm going to put my Dad on the trail for any legendary Pokémon. If he catches them that's their lose and if he doesn't that's his lose. "

"Ok, Charmander would be a great addition to your team mainly for when it becomes a Charizard. It's a fire and flying type and I know you already have a fire type but Charizard can use dragon type moves as well." Ken then noticed a small opening in the floor of the cave. If someone wasn't looking for the spot it would have gone unnoticed by anyone just passing by.

"Hey Ash look what I've found, a secret passage way. I'm thinking just big enough for a Vulpix what 'bout you?"

"I think you're on to something, now how can we get through here without startling the Vulpix if their on the other side." Ash said aloud as he started thinking of ideas.

"Let's see, you only have Pikachu and I can't help you out. What if we had Pikachu go down the hole and then find a larger path for the two of us to use." Ken said as a light bulb appeared over his head.

"That's brilliant, ok Pikachu you got that?"

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu pronounced as he jumped into action by jumping off of Ash and down the hole.

"Now all we can do is wait for Pikachu to do his part." As not to give anything away Ash and Ken covered the hole with dirt and rocks then they hid themselves just in case any other competitor wandered into the cave.

With Pikachu

As Pikachu crawled down the hole he knew that he had to keep quit in order to sneak up on the Vulpix. After a few moments Pikachu saw light at the end of the tunnel. Pikachu slowly popped his head out of the hole and got a view of 20 to 30 Vulpix and even some Ninetales in a very lavish part of the cave. He also saw many other species wandering around like nothing was to worry about. Getting down to work Pikachu looked around for any large openings headed back in the direction he had come. Finding said path Pikachu quickly but quietly made his way back to Ash.

Ash and Ken

Thanks to Ash and Kens quick thinking the other competitors that came in the cave didn't find the passage or the two trainers. They were antsy to know if Pikachu had found anything. Ken was looking around and noticed Pikachu up on a high ledge he taped Ash and signaled him to look up. When he looked up Pikachu made eye contact with Ash and came up with the idea to distract the other competitors and lead them off the trail. Pikachu ran down the side and into a side cave, one of the competitors remembered seeing Pikachu on the registration so he and the others took the bait and ran after Pikachu. Taking this chance Ash and Ken climbed up the wall to the small opening.

"Do you think Pikachu will be all right?"

"He may not have been with me for long but he's a quick learner, I think he'll find us once he loses those idiots." Ash said as the two made their way down the path. Just as Ash predicted Pikachu lost the other guys and met back up with the two. After a bit they made it to the clearing, it was beautiful there was a lake inside of the cave with trees everywhere. Lots of different Pokémon inhabited this area not just the Vulpix. There were Ninetales, Spearow, Fearow, Rattata, and Rattacate. As well as Nidorans both male and females with their evolutions also running around. There were so many other kinds of Pokémon Ash could hardly contain himself.

"You should go down there and take as many pictures as you can be for I go all out on catching these Pokémon. You could also take pictures of me catching the Pokémon that could get a lot of people to go for your pics"

"Good thing I also pack a waterproof camera," So Ash and Pikachu stayed put as Ken made his way down to all of the Pokémon. Of course a lot of them ran away while others were about to attack Ken. He called out Rex and had him convince the Pokémon that he was here to take pictures and that's exactly what he did. After some time the Pokémon eased up to Ken and allowed him to take their pictures. After about an hour Ken had over 200 pictures from the Pokémon on land and in the water. During all of this Ash had made his way down in the area and the Pokémon were cautious because they saw the Poke balls and knew he was a trainer. The Pokémon also eased up to him after not immediately trying to catch any of the Pokémon. But they knew that he would want to battle a few and catch them if he could but for now he was enjoying himself around the Pokémon. Later some Vulpix challenged his Pikachu to battle, after the first two were beaten and caught other types of Pokémon challenged Pikachu and playing true to a Pokémon trainer he caught a lot of the Pokémon that challenged Pikachu even if he had duplicates. Thanks to that Ash got a lot of new Pokémon for Professor Oak; he even got a lot of the ones that were in the water. After Ken was done with some last minute battling pics and natural pics the two started heading out.

"And we promise everyone, we won't tell anyone from the town about this place. Your secret is our secret and thanks for trusting us and allowing me to take all the great pictures." Ken called as they waved goodbye to all of the Pokémon. When they got to the opening that they came through they covered the opening with a hologram that made the opening look like another part of the wall.

"With this we'll only know about the passage way." Ash said to Ken. _"This should also convince the Pokémon that we mean our promise. I won't break the promise I'd made, I won't tell anyone from town but outside of that it's a free game."_ Ash thought to himself as he notice the two Vulpix fallowing the group ran back through another passage way.

"Now back to the Town to get your new Pokémon."

"Yep and you can show your aunt your awesome new pics. She'll probably put them up and with all of the people who come to the Pokémon Centers you're bound to get customers." Ash answered back. The two of them made it back to town and found the Host of the competition.

"Hello sir I believe the Pokémon you're looking for is this." He said as he called out Vulpix.

"It looks like we have a winner, Ok young man all you have to do is give Nurse Joy the Vulpix and at 7 tonight we'll conclude the competition with you getting you're new Charmander." The Host said as he started sending out volunteers to get back all of the competitors. While the Host did that Ash and Ken went back to the Pokémon Center.

"Hay Aunty, I've got some awesome photos to show you."

"Ok, if you don't mind I'll pick out a few and put them up on the walls." Nurse Joy said as the two of them went through all of the pictures that he had taken that day.

As the two were doing that Ash decided to send Professor Oak all of the Pokémon he had caught. During which time Nurse Joy and Ken put up about 10 pictures varying between Ash battling and the wild Pokémon themselves. Ash came back and took a look at the pictures.

"Nice choice I must say, especially this guy." He said as he pointed toward himself. As everyone was admirring the pictures a Mother and her daughter passed by and saw the pictures.

"Excuse me, who took all of these great pictures?"

"That would be me ma'am." Ken said proudly.

"That's amazing; would you happen to have a picture of a Goldeen?"

"In fact I do, why if I may ask?"

"I would gladly buy the picture my daughter really loves Goldeen."

"If that's the case let's talk business over this way ma'am." Ken said as he led them to a booth.

"Looks like Ken's business is a hit, I'll see you later Nurse Joy. Once Ken's all done with his stuff can you tell him I'll be in our room until about 6:50 tonight?"

"Sure, I'll let him know." Joy said as Ash went to his room. A little while after that Ken went up to were Ash was and told him all about the Mother and her daughter and all of the other people who were interested in his work. He also told Ash how many people have asked for pictures that he didn't have and how they'll pay him once they get the picture. Time flew by and it was time to go to the celebration.

7 pm

It was a warm night and everyone was in a good mood, many vendors were out selling to all of the kids and adults while others were enjoying the food. The Host then made his way to the stage that started to competition.

"Can I have your attention everyone, I just wanted to say that this year was one of the better competitions that we've had so far so let's not fall behind and make next year even better!" With that everyone gave a shout of excitement.

"Now without any further wait the winner of the Competition Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Ash made his way up onto the stage accompanied by Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy if you will exchange the Vulpix for the Charmander." Nurse Joy took the two Poke balls and put them in the exchange machine giving Ash ownership of the Charmander.

"To finish up the splendid Competition well end it with some fireworks." As the Host finished off his words a fireworks display went off and he escorted Ash off the stage.

"Nice going man, lets chill here for the night and in the morning we can get on our way to Pewter City, just clarifying we are going through Viridian Forest?" Ken asked.

"Yep, and we can stay the night I'll train with Charmander in the forest. Do you mind if I call Dad about the 'place' in the room or do you want me to call from somewhere else?" He answered and questioned.

"I don't mind, remember I don't care about your heritage I care about you Ash." Ken answered whole heartedly not catching himself and his feelings. He turned so Ash couldn't see him blush but he did it in a way were he thought Ash wouldn't notice.

Caught a little off guard from that statement Ash decided it was just his friend trying to make him feel comfortable. "Thanks man you're a great friend."

"Of course I am who else is supposed to look after you on this trip." Ken didn't know why that hurt him so much on the inside, he knew that the two were just friends and he did have strong feelings for the other boy but hearing it put a pain through his heart. The two went back to the Pokémon Center and went back to their room to spend the night and as a new routine the two soundproof the room just to be on the safe side.

Ash pulled out his Cell phone and dialed in the number to call up his Dad.

"Good to hear from you, what may I ask is the occasion?" Giovanni answered after getting rid of all of the people in his room except for one.

"Just some info on a Pokémon stash I thought you might want to know about."

"What kind of Pokémon stash?"

"The kind that has naturally evolved Pokémon of over 20 different species both on land and in a lake."

"Hmm interesting, now where is this stash?"

"I'll send you the GPS coordinates; I have the main entrance covered in a hologram which gives off a signal to the location. Heads up it's in a cave close to a small town called Raton Town. But the danger is worth the price you won't regret it."

"Nice job kid, you make a great field agent"

"Thanks Dad but remember this when I'm ready I'm coming for my 8th badge so you better come packing because I won't show any mercy."

"When it comes to battling; family means nothing. Oh I do have some instructions for you for when you run into my grunts."

"What would that be?"

"Only one other person in Team Rocket knows you're my son so you won't have to worry about anyone giving you away by acting like they know you. And another thing I have 4 higher ranking individuals and only one knows who you are. So just act like any other 'good guy' and resist against Team Rocket."

"If I come across Team Rocket doing something horrible to Pokémon just know I will intervene after I give you a call."

"Understood, this can work to my advantage. I could use you to forcibly disband Team Rocket in order not to draw too much attention to use moving around to different location."

"Glad you understand my standing, I'll call you up again if I need anything or if I get anymore Pokémon hot spots."

"Good to know, talk to you later and again good work." Ash hung up the phone and turned toward Ken.

"Nice chat?" He asked.

"Yea and got a lot of info on stuff to come." Ash then relayed his conversation to Ken.

"Nice, well good night." Ken said as he rolled over to get comfortable.

"Night, sleep well." Ash did the same he made sure not to roll over onto Pikachu. Before falling asleep Ash thought back to the comment Ken made _"I don't mind, remember I don't care about your heritage I care about you Ash."_

"_I wonder why he said it like that. It was probably nothing; I'm just over thinking things. Well good night world and good luck Dad"_

Unknown to Ash Ken was thinking the same thing but along a different line. _"What the hell was I thinking saying something like that? I care about you, yea it's true but Ash can't like me like that. I mean I don't even truly understand my feelings let alone know what to do, well it doesn't matter I've just got to be better at not saying stuff like that to him."_ He yawned to himself and tried to go to sleep but tonight his mind wouldn't let him sleep peacefully. The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep was seeing a half-naked Ash.

**With this competition Ash has a new Pokémon to add to his team, and Ken is starting to get his business off the ground. We also see how much of a son Ash is to Giovanni, stay tuned there may just be love brewing in the air. **

I'm so sorry everyone, I meant to update on Sunday but it was a Giant shit show to say the least. By the end of it all I went to bed and forgot to upload my next chapter. Because of that I'm going to update this Sunday as well, sorry for the long wait. My schedule is crazy as is and I'm trying to keep a two week wait between updates that way it gives me enough time to write up a chapter when I upload one. Sometimes life gets in the way by punching you in the vagina, I would say balls if i was a guy.

Ash Ketchum: 16yrs old.

Pokémon: Growlithe (Male) level 20- Body Slam, Crunch, Flamethrower, Toxic

Ekans (Female) level 21- Giga Drain, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, Crunch

Spearow (Male) level 21is holding Everstone- Aerial Ace, Steal Wing, Faint Attack, Tri Attack

Pikachu (Male) level 19- Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack, Rain Dance

Charmander (Female) level 20

Oak's Lab: Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, Vulpix, Ninetales, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Nidoran Male/Female, Nidorina, Nidorino, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Krabby, Eceggcute, Horsea, Goldeen, Magikarp

Ken Solo: 18yrs old.

Pokémon: Rapidash (Rex, Male) level 46-Dodrio (Doe, Female) level 38-Pidgeot 2, (Kim/Kam, Males) level 38/40-Lapras (Lusy, Female) level 35


	5. Getting to know Charmander

Getting to know Charmander

Talking/_thinking_

SHOUTING/Shouting!

**Announcer Guy Speaking**

**Today we find our traveling pair headed into Viridian Forest, it's a great opportunity for Ken to increase his Pokémon Picture's let's see how the two are faring.**

Viridian Forest is a small but thick wooded area, because of how over grown the trees were minimal sunlight could make it to the bottom of the forest. But there still was enough sunlight to get through the forest without too much hassle.

"This is a pretty nice forest, plenty of bug Pokémon. A nice advantage toward Charmander, don't 'cha think?" Ken commented as he stopped to take a picture of some Caterpie evolved into Metapod.

"Yea it is pretty nice; I don't think I'll be catching any Pokémon here. Looks like I might have all of the species all ready."

"Cool, well why don't you call out Charmander so I can get a few pictures of her."

"Ok, let's go Charmander." He threw the Poke ball up into the air and out popped Charmander fired up and ready to go.

"It's nice to meet you Charmander," Ash said as he patted her on the head. "This is Ken he's going to be taking pictures of you while we test out a few of your moves on some wild Pokémon." Charmander looked at Ken and then struck a pose for the guy. Ken quickly took a picture of Charmander and got ready to take more as Ash and Charmander went after a Caterpie. Ash didn't do too much training but he did come across a few new Pokémon that he didn't have and of course he caught them.

"Thanks Charmander you've done an excellent job for my pictures." Ken praised Charmander as he gave her a little snack as thanks.

"CHAR!" She called out as she ate the snack and was happy to be praised.

"Do you plan on changing her moves?"

"Yea I am, she's got a pretty good collection going but they could be better."

"What moves does she have?"

"Metal Claw, Ember and Scratch. I'm going to give her Flamethrower, Dragon Claw and Ancient Power. Which I'll switch out for Fly once she's a Charizard, so time to go back in your Poke ball so we can get going." Calling Charmander back into her Poke ball.

Ash and Ken decided that there was no real need to rush through the forest so the two decided to explore the place. They found a lot of cool places that Ken was more than happy to take pictures of. One area had a small watering hole in a rare clearing in the forest, this place seemed to be like a meet and greet place for Pokémon of the forest. Another area had a lot of vines and below those was a very mosey floor, so Ash decided to try out his vine swinging skills. (He's still a Mankey in this story). He was doing great then decided to fall to the floor, the moss was so soft and bouncy that Ash didn't feel a thing when he hit the floor. Ken was having fun taking pictures of Ash having fun.

"_I'll keep a few of these for myself."_ After a while the sun started to go down. "Come on Ash we've got to set up camp." Ken called out.

"Coming, coming." He called back after getting up off the moss. During all of this Ken's and Ash's Pokémon were doing their own thing. Some were napping in a tree while others were making new friends with the Forest Pokémon. It didn't take them long to set up camp and finish off their dinner.

"Today was a productive day and we should be in Pewter City by 3 o'clock or so if we keep our present speed." Ken told Ash as they got ready for sleep.

"Ok, you seem to be better from this morning. After how fast you ran to the bathroom I thought I might not be able to go into the bathroom."

"Oh yea I'm feeling much better, it was probably just something I ate last night." Ken chuckled off the statement as he rolled over hiding his beat red face.

"Ok, try to lay off that stuff. Good night everyone." Ash called to all of the Pokémon that were around the two. For dinner a mass majority of the forest Pokémon decided to join the group, so Ash and Ken left all of their Pokémon out of their Poke balls for the night.

Ken thought back to the morning before they left.

Flash back to Pokémon Center

Ken rolled from under his blanket with a yawn and a stretch; he then noticed the raging boner that he had.

"_Fuck, why do I have morning wood_." He then remembered his dream about his friend and how he was touching different areas. Turning red he shook the rest of the thoughts away.

"_Of all of the things to be thinking about why that_." He thought to himself as he was about to get up and go to the bathroom to take care of his problem when Ash jumped out of bed.

"Morning Ken, sleep well?" Ash yawned as he went to the bathroom. Being quick Ken moved the sheets so that he wouldn't give off that he had a boner.

"Good you?"

"I slept great; I won't take too long in the bathroom." True to his word Ash was only in there for 10 min, but to Ken if felt like an eternity for he desperately needed to jack off. As soon as Ash came out Ken bolted for the door and shut it so fast Ash was momentarily lost for words.

"You ok Ken?"

"Just fine, if I were you I wouldn't be standing near the door." Getting the drift Ash moved away from the bathroom.

"Since I'm all ready to go I'll wait for you outside." Thanking God over the turn of events Ken almost started crying.

"Ok I shouldn't be too long, see you outside." Ken waited until he heard the door close before relieving himself.

Flash back end

Ken sighed from the thought, _"I really have a problem, first I thought it was nothing but now I'm starting to have wet dreams about him. I wish I had someone to talk to about this." _Ken tried to sleep but he just couldn't stop thinking about Ash and how he'd probably never want to talk to him if he ever found out about his problem. Eventually he fell asleep but his mind was still twisting and turning on his feelings and what he was going through.

Next morning

Ash woke up to the smell of breakfast, his stomach made it known to everyone that he was up.

"Good to hear my cooking is appreciated." Ken smiled as he handed Ash a plate. _"I'm glad I didn't wake up with a boner today."_

"Of course it is, I can cook but it's all ways welcomed when someone else cooks for you."

"You ready for the Pewter Gym?"

"Of course I am, even though I don't have a Water Type I'm going to win with ease."

"Whatever you say mister high and mighty, just try to remember all of the little people when you make it big."  
Ash just rolled his eyes and finished his food, the two soon left and was headed toward Pewter once again. Every now and then Ash would see a Pokémon he liked and he would catch it. They came out of the forest at 2:30 pm and just kept going to Pewter, 30 minutes later they made it to the entrance of Pewter City.

"We finally made it; it's a little late being 3 o'clock all ready. Are you going to try and challenge the Gym tonight or tomorrow?"

"I was thinking tomorrow this way I can get my Pokémon hilled and rested for the battle tomorrow. Better safe than sorry, I may be confidante but I'm no idiot and I know never to take things for granted."

"If you can't even get through a little forest and face the Gym leader in one go you shouldn't even be a Pokémon Trainer." Can a voice from behind the two. The voice was attached to Gary, the so called 'Pokémon Prodigy'. Ash didn't say a word; Ken just rolled his eyes at the boy.

"If all you're going to do is bother me you can leave now." Ash said with tight lips not wanting to fall for the boys bait.

"This gym was a joke; even a looser like you could get past this gym." Ash knew why Gary was doing this, since Ash started his journey so late Gary took it upon himself to try and talk down the teen.

"How about this Gary, we have a 6 on 6 Pokémon battle once we get to Lavender Town. It's a small town but it does have a Pokémon Center and it is the perfect place for a battle."

"Why would I fight a weakling like you?"

"Well if you not up to it I can all ways find someone else."

"Fine well fight at Lavender Town and when ever you get you 6th Pokemon just give my Grandpa a call. He'll let me know you want to battle, got that." Gary said smugly.

"That's fine with me, see you later." Ash said as he headed toward the Pokémon Center fallowed by Ken. Once Gary was out of ear shot Ken turned toward Ash.

"He has no idea what he just got himself into."

"Not a clue, he thinks because I started so late that it was because I was a failure at something. But I'll show him just because you're the grandson of Professor Oak doesn't mean you're destined for greatness." Thanks to Gary Ash had a bad taste in his mouth so he quickly checked them in and went straight up to their room.

"I've got a question; I know there's plenty of space in the Center so why do you all ways get one room for use to share?" Ken asked once they had finished sound proofing the room.

"I thought it would be easier just to get one room, because if either one of us needs something from the other were close by." Ash was just throwing out an answer, but to him he liked being around the older teen and he also liked to watch to guy sleep. (It may sound creepy but I think it's sweet).

Ken's hopes were up but they were soon dashed at Ash's answer. "Ok, good night."

"Night."

"_What exactly was I hopping for, I like being in the same room as you."_ Ken sighed heavily from the growing depression he was feeling. "_If this keeps up I may not be able to travel with Ash for very long. I've liked him for so long but since we weren't alone together I guess my feelings weren't too bad. Why would he even be into me I'm not a Pokémon trainer, all I do is take his pictures. That reminds me I've still got all those pics of him, I'll wait till later and put them in my personal Ash book." _Giving into the sleep that was clawing at him Ken went to sleep thinking of many ways to touch the boy.

Ash waited until he heard Ken stop moving and his breathing evened out. _"Looks like he's finally asleep."_ Ash got up without making a noise, while he was training his Pokémon he was also training his own skills in sneaking up on people and Pokémon. Ash walked over to Ken and started caressing his hair, _"I wish you knew how I felt, I could show you so many different things. But I doubt you could even imagine doing anything with me."_ Ash had been doing this to Ken since they started traveling, but he's been spying on the older boy for the past 3 years. At first Ken almost found him on several occasions but Ash got good and quick.

After 5 or so minutes Ash stopped what he was doing and went back to his bed, he then pulled out some sunglasses and turned them on. These sunglasses were very high tech; they had a direct connection to the internet. They also came with gloves that controlled the movement on the screen. So for the next hour Ash read his smutty comics and jacked off, he finally went to bed when he kept blacking in and out. So he gave into sleep and with one last glance at Ken Ash fell asleep thinking of the older teen the whole time.

**Things are starting to heat up between Ash and Ken after being on the road for a few days. And with Ash's first Badge on the line can he afford distractions, tune in next time to find out what happens in Ash's first Gym battle.**

Just as promised, another chapter for all of my readers. Please review if you wish and stay classy.

Ash Ketchum: 16yrs old.

Pokémon: Growlithe (Male) level 20- Body Slam, Crunch, Flamethrower, Toxic

Ekans (Female) level 21- Giga Drain, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, and Crunch

Spearow (Male) level 21is holding Everstone- Aerial Ace, Steal Wing, Faint Attack, Tri Attack

Pikachu (Male) level 19- Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack, Rain Dance

Charmander (Female) level 22- Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power

Oak's Lab: Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, Vulpix, Ninetales, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Nidoran Male/Female, Nidorina, Nidorino, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Krabby, Eceggcute, Horsea, Goldeen, Magikarp, Metapod, Butterfree, Kakuna, Beedrill, Oddish, Gloom, Paras, Venonat, Venomoth, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Farfetch'd, Tangela

Ken Solo: 18yrs old.

Pokémon: Rapidash (Rex, Male) level 46-Dodrio (Doe, Female) level 38-Pidgeot 2, (Kim/Kam, Males) level 38/40-Lapras (Lusy, Female) level 35


	6. Ash Vs Brock

Ash Vs. Brock

Talking/_thinking_

SHOUTING

**Announcer Guy Speaking**

**For Ash today is a big day, it's finally time for him to face Brock to get his first Gym Badge. We find him and Ken heading into the Gym to face Brock.**

Ash and Ken walked into the Gym and went to the reception desk were they were greeted by two little kids.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pewter city Gym." Said the little boy

"Who is going to be facing big brother?" Asked the little girl

"I am, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm here to get my first Badge." He said confidently.

"And I'll be taking pictures of the event, my names Ken Solo." He said politely.

"Ok so please come with me Ash and Ken I'll take you to the battle area, you go and get big brother." Said the little girl as she led Ash and Ken away the little boy ran off and found his brother and informed him of the challenger. The two made their way to the battle area were Ash was waiting on his side of the field.

"Welcome Ash, I'm Brock and I'm the Gym leader here. My little sister is trained to be a referee and if it's all right with you she'll be judging this match."

"It's all right with me."

"All right then, sis this is a standard battle." As Brock's little sister made her way to the ref stand point she got out a microphone and began to speak.

"Very well, this is an official battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and the Gym leader Brock. The challenger is aloud up to 6 Pokémon if he so wishes with substitutions. The Gym leader is also aloud up to 6 Pokémon but with no substitutions. Are the two of you ready to battle?"

"I'm all ways ready." Came Brock's answer.

"No complaints here."

"Good, I now call this battle to start."

"Let's go Geodude." Brock threw his Poke ball into the air and out came Geodude ready to get down to business.

"Geo, Geodude!"

"Ok, the stage is yours Ekans." Ekans came out with a hiss and went straight for Geodude without any hesitation.

"Ekansssss." She hissed.

"Good, now show no mercy. Use Sludge Bomb." Ekans didn't use her attack straight away but waited until she got closer. Thinking that Ash's Pokémon weren't listening to him he fell into Ekans trap.

"Geodude use Tackle." Geodude headed straight for Ekans and landed at hit but at that moment Ekans unleashed her Sludge Bomb. The move sent Geodude flying into the back wall causing a large dust cloud. When the dust cloud cleared Geodude was on his back with swirly eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle Ekans win."

"Ekanssss." She yelled her victory hiss; she then slithered back to Ash's side of the stage.

"I've got one more Pokémon but this doesn't mean were out just yet. Let's go Onix!"

"Droooe." (Not sure of the sound that Onix makes). Onix shouted once he entered the stage.

"Ekans listen up I want you to get in close and avoid his attacks the best you can. He's a big one but don't under estimate his speed." Ash whispered to Ekans. She then nodded in understanding and went back out to the center area.

"Are both of you ready to go?" Ash and Brock nodded. "BEGIN!"

"Onix, use Bind." Even though Onix was big he could still move pretty quickly, Ekans couldn't avoid Onix and was rapped up.

"Seems you did the hard work for us, us Giga Drain." Ekans bit Onix and began sucking away his health. Realizing his mistake Bock tried to act quickly.

"Onix shake her off." Which was pretty easy being so big, but Brock could see that Giga Drain had taken its toll. Onix was tired and he knew that if anything compared to Ekan's previous attacks Onix would be done if one more landed.

"Onix you've got to make this one count, Rock Throw." Onix's tail slammed into the ground and he pulled up a big portion of the ground and hurled it at Ekans. Ash saw that the piece was too big to dodge to he tried something.

"Sludge Bomb, aim for one side." Ekans got what Ash was trying to say so acting quickly she shot 5 Sludge Bombs at one side, thanks to that she was able to dodge the attack at the last minute.

"Let's finish this, Giga Drain." Ekans went for Onix with lightning speed.

"Use Tackle." Onix landed a solid hit but Ekans counter by biting down on Onix and draining away the rest of his health. Onix fell over with a large thud and swirly eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle, Ekans wins. With the Gym leader having no more usable Pokémon Ash Ketchum from Pallet town is the winner!" Called the ref, after which Ekans began to glow and change form. The whole match Ken had been getting great pics of Ash and Brock's Pokémon going at it and now he was getting Ekans evolving. This day couldn't get any better for the photographer.

"Awesome, now I'll have an Arbok." Ash said as he went over to his Pokémon. Once the light died down there stood Arbok, she looked at Ash and then wrapped herself around Ash in a 'thank you' hug. She also nuzzled the teen very happy to have evolved.

"Thanks for the affection Arbok but you can stop now." He said trying to pry Arbok off of him.

"No don't stop, these are great pictures that I'm going to send back to your mom."

"Wait what; don't do that, Arbok get off of me." The two went back and forth for a few moments while Ken took pictures from different angles.

"You did a great job Onix," Brock said as he returned Onix to his Poke ball.

"Congratulations Ash, you've beaten me fair and square. With this Badge Pokémon up to level 30 will obey you, but I don't think you really needed a Badge to make that work." Arbok finally let go of Ash so he could accept his new Badge.

"Thank you for the chance to battle you, now I've got an even stronger Pokémon in my party." Ash shook Brock's hand and took his new badge.

"All right, I've got the Boulder Badge!" Ash held out the Badge and did a victory pose with Arbok in the background. Ken took his picture and then came up with an idea.

"Hey Ash how about after every badge or competition you win you hold up your prize and have whatever Pokémon you used to win and I'll take a picture. I can send you mom the pictures so she can stay updated on your adventure." He said showing Ash the picture he had just taken.

"That's a great idea once we get outside you should take a photo of all of my Pokémon to show mom my new Charmander, I haven't told her that I've gotten one yet."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So Ash, how far do you plan to go with your travels?" Asked Brock

"That's an easy one, I plan to travel everywhere I can until I've caught or seen every kind of Pokémon there is in this world."

"I hope your dream comes true, a good place you should check out on your journey is the Power Plant. It's near Lavender Town but after you get through Cerulean City. You never know what Pokémon you'll run into there; it's a hot spot for Electric Types." Brock finished off as he led the two back to the entrance. Once outside Ash called out all of his Pokémon and they all posed for a picture. Ash and Ken waved good bye to Brock and his family before hopping on Rex and Doe to head back to the Pokémon Center for the night.

"_That gym battle was a joke; I hope I'll be able to get a challenge out of the rest of these gyms."_ Ash thought to himself as the two got there room for the night. But before Ken even went into his room he sent off a lot of pictures to his mom and the photo of Ash and his Pokémon to his mom.

Turning to Ash Ken said "Hay, I'm going to be out trying to get people informed about my pictures. Hopefully I'll get more people in this City; I'll see you later on tonight Ok."

"Sure, you have a key I'm going to be exploring around the town and see what Pokémon I can catch." With that settled Ash went his way and Ken went his.

**With the Boulder Badge won, it's on to bigger and better things for both Ash and Ken. With many new places to explore, train and take pictures these two will be busy for some time. Tune back in next week to find out how things will go for Ash and Ken and there might just be some love in the air.**

Author Note: Short Chapter, I've decided to make Gym Battles their own chapter just so I won't get too over loaded with typing and coming up with excitement.

Ash Ketchum: 16yrs old.

Pokémon: Growlithe (Male) level 20- Body Slam, Crunch, Flamethrower, Toxic

Arbok (Female) level 22- Giga Drain, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, and Crunch

Spearow (Male) level 21is holding Everstone- Aerial Ace, Steal Wing, Faint Attack, Tri Attack

Pikachu (Male) level 19- Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack Rain Dance

Charmander (Female) level 22- Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power

Gym Badges:

Brock- Boulder Badge

Oak's Lab: Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, Vulpix, Ninetales, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Nidoran Male/Female, Nidorina, Nidorino, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Krabby, Eceggcute, Horsea, Goldeen, Magikarp, Metapod, Butterfree, Kakuna, Beedrill, Oddish, Gloom, Paras, Venonat, Venomoth, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Farfetch'd, Tangela

Ken Solo: 18yrs old.

Pokémon: Rapidash (Rex, Male) level 46-Dodrio (Doe, Female) level 38-Pidgeot 2, (Kim/Kam, Males) level 38/40-Lapras (Lusy, Female) level 35


	7. Mt Moon

Mt. Moon, Clefairy, and an Eevee

Talking/_thinking_

SHOUTING/Shouting!

**Announcer Guy Speaking**

**Today we find Ken and Ash heading into Mt. Moon, even after a swift victory with his first Badge Ash hasn't let up on his training. But now it's time to move onto the next gym.**

Ash looked over to Ken and noticed a large smile on his face.

"Exited about something?"

"Mt. Moon is known to have Clefairy, their pretty rare any where else so this will be a great opportunity to get some great photo's."

"That's true, but it's going to suck having to go through a cave."

"Why's that?"

"I've had a bad experience with caves."

"Care to inlighten me?"

"Well, back when I just had my Ekans, I found a cave close to were we lived so being a boy I wanted to explore with out any thought on safety. As soon as I entered I got bombarded by Zubat. Those damn things are so annoying and they never end. I ran into a few other Pokémon while I was there but it was nothing but Zubat."

Trying not to laugh "Sorry to hear about your Zubat issue but you don't have to worry about that I picked up a few repel before heading out. It should be enough to get us through the cave."

"Thanks but I would like to catch a few Pokémon before you use that."

"Hay, Ash have you noticed something strange."

"Like what?"

"The fact that we haven't ran into any other Pokémon trainers on our way to Mt. Moon." Just noticing that Ash thought about it.

"That is a little strange, Mt. Moon is the only place you can get Clefairy so I would think there would be a lot of trainers here to get one." Something then triggered in his mind that perhaps no other trainer's were in the area because they've been kicked out.

"You wouldn't think this may have something to do with Team Rocket, do you?"

"You're the son of the big guy, you tell me."

"In any case here comes the cave, if we run into anyone I'll just have to protect you." He said with a smug look.

"Oh thank you my Rocket Prince." Ken mocked back. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing as they climbed off of their rides. Before they could enter the cave Ken got a call.

Brrrring brrrring brrrrring. "I wonder who's this," Ken answered his phone after seeing it was his mother.

"Hi mom, what's up?"

"Not much just wanted to called you and say that business is booming. Thanks for all of the pictures, everyday I send out pictures to so many people. I've also got some new request for you, I'll text the list all you have to do is send me the pictures and I'll get them out. I've also sent a picture of you and Ash to all of your Aunts so they can get your face out there for people to see."

"That's great mom thanks, now if someone recognizes me they can come straight to me and get a picture. Did I say how awesome you are, I love you so much."

"Yes I know, I'll let you get back to your friend so you can be on your way. It's going to take a few minutes to get the list to you so be patient. I'll send you text when money gets sent to your account, I'll also include the total amount of money in the account Ok."

"Thanks mom, you are so totally the best. Also thanks for being my manager/boss what ever you want your pay to be just let me know Ok."

"Ok dear, I wont take much I'll include that in the texts. Have fun love you son bye."

"Bye, love ya to." Ken hung up the phone and turned to Ash. "Looks like business is going great, with my mom handaling everything I may not even need to use my Pidgeot to send pictures to people."

"That's awesome, you ready to go?"

"Yep, oh look the list mom said she'd send. Lest see I need pictures of wow this is a lot of Pokémon and some of these you can help me with once your Pokémon evolve."

"Ok, sound off the list to me I'll help you the best I can."

"People want, Zubat, Starmie, Staryu, Bulbasaur and the rest of its evolutions, Charmeleon, Charizard, Butterfree, Beedrill, Fearow, Nidorina, Clefable, Ninetales, Gloom, Venomoth, Meowth, Persian, Psyduck, Mankey, Abra, Slowpoke, Seel, Cubone, Horsea, Goldeen, Vaporeon, Snorlax, and any legendary Pokémon you come across."

"Wow, well some of those I have and I'll catch a lot of the other ones later. But a few I should be able to get I within a day or so, since were going through Mt. Moon."

Ash and Ken traveled through the Mt. Moon for a few hours before they started to hear strange sounds coming from deeper in the cave. Ash and Ken decided to take to cautious approach, they went toward the sound but made sure not to make to much noise while going. As the two got closer they started to make out the sounds as that of a Pokemon, which type it was they had no idea. When Ash and Ken made it to the sound they saw an Eevee trapped at the bottom of a some what deep shaft. Ken could tell right away by the way Eevee was avoiding the use of it's back leg it must have hurt itself when it fell down.

"Ash, look how that Eevee isn't putting any pressure on it's leg. I'd bet that when it fell down it must have fallen on it pretty hard. What do you want to do?"

"I may be the Son of a Crime Syndicate, but I'm not heartless. I'm going to help the little one out." Just then the Eevee noticed the two humans above her, weighing her options the little Eevee began to call out to the two in the hopes that they may help her out.

"Well I think the little one would agree with you, Ash."

"Come on out Spearow!" Spearow came out and saw the Eevee stuck in the shaft. "I want you to fly down and carry Eevee out of the shaft, once you do that you can go back into your ball." Spearow obediently fallowed Ash's commands and flew down to the Eevee. She was small and very light for her size, so Spearow had no problem carrying Eevee out of the shaft. She dropped off Eevee into Ken's arms before getting called back into her ball.

"All right now little one, lets get out of this cave. Ash I'm going to go on ahead to the next Center and get this little girl looked at, heres some repeal try not to get your self killed OK."

"Yea, yea. Just make sure you take good care of her, I want to see her before we send her off on her way." The two then split up, with Ash searching out the rest of the cave for Clefairy and Ken making his way to the Pokemon Center.

With Ken

_"I hope she'll be all right," _Ken thought as he came out of the cave and through Rex into full stride. After a few moments he finally made it to the Pokemon Center. He quickly got off of Rex and rushed inside to see his Aunt.

"Aunt, I've got a seriously injured Pokemon here and she needs assistance immediately." Kan said as he handed Eevee to her, just then Officer Jenny walked into the Center right when Nurse Joy received Eevee.

"Officer Jenny, what are you doing here?" Asked Ken.

"I noticed you when you came out of Mt. Moon and how fast you were going to the Pokemon Center. I assumed it was because your Pokemon were injured because of Team Rocket." She explained.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ken shouted.

"Yes lately they've been keeping all trainers out of Mt. Moon, in what i think is to try and catch as many Clefairy as possible."

_"Maybe this will come in handy for Ash."_ Quickly getting into character Ken began fidgeting. "But Officer you don't understand, my best friend is still in Mt. Moon. I was lucky not to run into any on my way out but he stayed behind to try and capture a Clefairy or two." Ken did his best to act concerned for his friend and it seemed to do the work.

"This is bad, I'll go there right away so just stay put and look after that Eevee." Jenny said as she made her way outside and to her car, speeding off to get to Mt. Moon as quickly as possible.

_"I'll give Ash a heads up on the situation once I get to the room."_

"Well it's going to take a bit of time before she's ready to go back out into the wild. Why don't you go ahead and relax in a room and I'll send up message when she's ready to go." Joy said while taking Eevee to the emergency room. Ken quickly made his way to the room and sent Ash a message about Officer Jenny coming and Team Rocket.

With Ash

Soon after Ken left Ash had caught himself a Clefairy, and he soon applied the repeal so no Zubat's could get to him. Not really felling the need to head out of the cave yet Ash decided to explore. Just then he felt a vibration on the side of his belt.

"I wonder who this is?" He said while looking at the text he just got. "Hmm, what to do, what to do? I could locate Team Rocket first, or I could just wait till Jenny shows up and then we get out of here." He thought trying to make up his mind on the matter. "Well since Team Rocket is here, there's no need for my report to dad about this place. I'll wait for Jenny to arrive and then I'll see what happens." He said while getting out a tool that could pick up heat signatures, from the little picture he found out that Officer Jenny was in the cave headed straight for him and Team Rocket was a little ways off.

"Well better make it look like I'm trying to find more Clefairy." He said while he had Pikachu hopping around in an effort to help him locate Clefairy. Soon after Officer Jenny appeared and spotted Ash.

"Hay, are you Ash?" Jenny asked once she got close to him.

"Yep that's me, and what are you doing here Officer?"

"Your friend Ken said that you were in this cave looking for Clefairy, normally that would cause me to show up but the thing is that Team Rocket have been harming trainers to keep them away while they try to capture any Clefairy."

"That's horrible, I'd love to help you get rid of these guys." Ash said with a lot of vigor.

"Thanks for the offer but this should stay between Team Rocket and the police. Now lets get you out of here before we run into trouble." Officer Jenny and Ash made their way back to town with out any trouble.

"Well Ash, I do wish you luck on your next Gym battle and you don't have to worry the police will handle the problem in Mt. Moon." Jenny said as she waved good bye to the teen and his companion. Ash and Ken went up to their room and sound proofed it.

"So, you didn't run into any Team Rocket members."

"No, but now that that's done I'm going to get some rest. I do have a Gym battle coming up soon."

"That's true, it was also a good thing this small town was here. If not I'm not sure if that little Eevee would have made it."

"Oh right, the Eevee. How is she?"

"She's stable but show won't be able to go back into the wild for a while."

"Ok, well we'll deal with it in the morning. Until then night" Ash said while rolling over to get some rest.

"Night." Ken did the same thing.

**A day full of excitement has passed by the traveling duo, stay tuned to find out how Ash does on his next Gym Battle.**

Ash Ketchum: 16yrs old.

Pokémon: Growlithe (Male) level 20- Body Slam, Crunch, Flamethrower, Toxic

Arbok (Female) level 22- Giga Drain, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, and Crunch

Spearow (Male) level 21is holding Everstone- Aerial Ace, Steal Wing, Faint Attack, Tri Attack

Pikachu (Male) level 19- Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack Rain Dance

Charmander (Female) level 22- Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power

Gym Badges:

Brock- Boulder Badge

Oak's Lab: Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, Vulpix, Ninetales, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Nidoran Male/Female, Nidorina, Nidorino, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Krabby, Eceggcute, Horsea, Goldeen, Magikarp, Metapod, Butterfree, Kakuna, Beedrill, Oddish, Gloom, Paras, Venonat, Venomoth, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Farfetch'd, Tangela, Clefariy

Ken Solo: 18yrs old.

Pokémon: Rapidash (Rex, Male) level 46-Dodrio (Doe, Female) level 38-Pidgeot 2, (Kim/Kam, Males) level 38/40-Lapras (Lusy, Female) level 35


	8. Mt Moon and Eevee

Mt. Moon, Clefairy, and Team Rocket

Talking/_thinking_

SHOUTING/Shouting!

**Announcer Guy Speaking**

**We left off Ash after Ken got Eevee to the Pokemon Center in time before her injuries became a real problem. Lets tune in and see what's Ash's plan of for the day.**

"Mornin' Aunt Joy, how's Eevee doing?" Ken asked as he and Ash made their way over to the front desk.

"She's doing great, she's healing faster than I thought she would be. In fact she's actually ready to go back out into the wild now, I'll bring her out." Joy said as she headed toward the back.

"That's good to hear, I was thinking about challenging Eevee once she was all healed to a battle."

"Well, being an Eevee she can take on one of many forms fro evolution." Ken commented.

"Yep, she could be my water Pokemon that I've been waiting for." Just as Ash finished Joy walked out with Eevee, who was looking better than ever. As soon as Eevee saw Ash she lept out of Joy's arms and into Ash's. She started rubbing her head against his chest.

"Well I don't think you'll need a battle to catch her." Ken snickered as he took a few pictures.

"Ok then Eevee, would you like to stay with me?" He asked as he pulled out an empty Poke Ball. Eevee answered by touching the Ball and letting herself be caught.

"That answers that, we should be on our way Cerulean City for your next Gym Battle."

"Yep and on the way I can train my ass off for all of my Pokemon, now that my teams complete."

On the way to Cerulean City Ash trained all of his Pokemon in preparation for the upcoming battle. Ash worked long and hard with his Pokemon and himself. He also had a few things delivered to him from his father which aloud Ash to turn Eevee into a Vaporion with many powerful moves. By the time the two made it to the town it was all ready dark, so the two checked into the Pokemon Center and turned in early but not before getting some interesting info on what was happening in the town.

**What is this interesting information that's happening in town, well have to wait until next time to find out.**

Please forgive my short chapter, I tried thinking of something to happen in this chapter but it just wouldn't work for what I have upcoming. To me I thought that it would be a lot of action but too soon. But that won't be happening often, so prepare your selves on the upcoming action.

Ash Ketchum: 16yrs old.

Pokémon: Growlithe (Male) level 28- Body Slam, Crunch, Flamethrower, Toxic

Arbok (Female) level 27- Giga Drain, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, and Crunch

Spearow (Male) level 29is holding Everstone- Aerial Ace, Steal Wing, Faint Attack, Tri Attack

Pikachu (Male) level 28- Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack Rain Dance

Charmander (Female) level 27- Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power

Vaporion(Female) Level 26- Shadow Ball, Surf, Ice Beam, Dive

Gym Badges:

Brock- Boulder Badge

Oak's Lab: Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, Vulpix, Ninetales, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Nidoran Male/Female, Nidorina, Nidorino, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Krabby, Eceggcute, Horsea, Goldeen, Magikarp, Metapod, Butterfree, Kakuna, Beedrill, Oddish, Gloom, Paras, Venonat, Venomoth, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Farfetch'd, Tangela, Clefariy

Ken Solo: 18yrs old.

Pokémon: Rapidash (Rex, Male) level 46-Dodrio (Doe, Female) level 38-Pidgeot 2, (Kim/Kam, Males) level 38/40-Lapras (Lusy, Female) level 35


	9. Grunt Problems

Grunt Problems

Talking/_thinking_

SHOUTING/Shouting!

**Announcer Guy Speaking**

**Yesterday we left Ash and Ken after they had just gotten to Cerelean City and they had come across some disturbing information. It's now morning, so lets see what the two teens are up to.**

"So Ash, what are you going to do?" Ken asked as he made his way over to the window to look at the other trainers that were out back training.

"First things first, I'm going to call up my Dad and see what he has to say about the situation. For all I know it could all be apart of some big plan and I would hate to ruin it." He answered as he got ready to call his Dad. Yesterday the two were warned by Nurse Joy that some one from the organization called Team Rocket was going around stealing other peoples Pokemon

Leader Office

Giovani is in a debriefing session from the various plans that were going on around the word.

"Next on the agenda would be a problem occurring in Cerealean City. It seems that one of our grunts has gotten in his head that a way to move up in the ranks would be to go on his own and capture trainers Pokemon without help from others."

_"If I'm correct Ash and his boyfriend, wait their not together yet. But none the less they should be there now."_ He thought to himself as the Admin continued with his debrief.

"The grunt is causing a lot of trouble by making his presence known, the police have decided to act against this individual. Because he's fairly new his sudden absence won't affect us. What should be done about the grunt?" He finished waiting on the Boss's response.

"Hmm. I don't think we'll have anything to worry about, you see my son is in that City right now and he'll probably call about the problem. I can use him to get rid of the grunt without any suspicions that it was my own organization that got rid of a weak link." This Admin is the only person in Team Rocket who knew about Giovani having a son.

"As you wish sir. Other news that wold be concerning your attention would be that we have recently gotten on the trail of a few Legendary Pokemon. In particular the Legendary Bird Pokemon, but I regret to inform you that that is all we have on them; a trail."

"Very well, keep up the search and deal with any minor Pokemon snatching plans. If anything goes astray inform me immediately, I don't want any unnecessary risk involved in anything. With this grunt the Police may start bumping up security for different areas, we must stay secret as long as possible. If that is understood please leave." He finished as he began petting his Persian. The grunt bowed then left a few minutes later his phone began to ring.

"_I knew he'd call_. Hello son, how can I help you out today?"

"Well, I was just calling to get some clarification on a few things."

"I know what it is, there's a grunt in Cerelean stealing Pokemon while revealing who he works for there. He's not under any orders so if you could do your Dad a solid and get him arrested my 'special detachment' will take care of him afterwords." He finished.

"Ok I got it, I'll help out the police to get him arrested while making my self look good. I'll give you a call when every things done on my end, sorry you have such idiots in the organization."

"Please, don't apologize this grunt will make an excellent demonstration toward the others of my Organization that if you cross the line you will be dealt with. Some get this but I can see that many other's don't truly understand how ruthless I can be."

"And I still wonder to this day how Mom ended up with someone like you?"

"You have no idea what your Mom was like in her youth."

"And I'll leave it at that, also do you need anymore ideas or are you good?"

"I'm fine for now, if I need anymore ideas I'll give you a call but bye for now."

"Bye"

"So I picked up about half of that, the grunt is not working under orders. But what I didn't pick up was the whole, 'done on my end'. When I hear things like that I think that somethings going to happen."

"Well you'd be right, after the grunt gets arrested Dad's going to send in his special detachment to fix things permanently."

"Special Detachment?"

"Oh right, I never told you about them. You see my Dad decided that he may need to get rid of someone permanently without it linking to him or the Organization. So he began a special unit that deals only in the getting rid of unwanted people, the people in this group are Assassins and their Pokemon have also been conditioned to feel no remorse when taking a person's life."

"Wow, that's pretty intense. Well then we should probably get going, also how are you going to find this grunt?"

"I was just going to have my Spearow out and about and wait on the grunt to come find me. He may just be a Spearow but a Pokemon trained is better than one from the wild."

"Makes sense, well then my Rocket Prince please lead the way." Ken said with a smirk coming to like the nick name he gave to Ash. Ash just rolled his eyes and left the room to wander about the city with his Spearow out even after the constant complaints from the police about the theif.

Late Afternoon

_"This is taking forever, were the hell is the grunt?_" Ash thought to himself as he looked up at his Spearow who was presently taking out a few Pidgey.

"Zubat use Supersonic!" Came a shout from the nearby bushes and because it was so sudden Spearow didn't have time to dodge the attack and was promptly confused.

"Spearow!" Ash and Ken looked to their side and saw the grunt with a net ready to catch the Spearow.

"Now use Tackle!" The attack landed but it didn't do any damage to Spearow, on the other hand it nocked him out of his confused state and it infuriated him. _"I was confused and Tackled by a weakling how could I let that happen."_ Spearow was so angry at the Zubat and himself that he flew straight at the Zubat and hit it with a powerful Steal Wing. And with that hit the Zubat was sent flying back toward the grunt who wasn't expecting such a retaliation and was unable to get out of the way of his Zubat.

_"Shit, I've got to get out of here."_ He thought as he saw the police coming toward the commotion, but of course Spearow wasn't having any of that. He gave a loud battle cry and unleased his Tri Attack on the grunt and his Zubat, freezing the two. Spearow let loose another cry before he started to glow. During this time Ash and Ken had both been watching in amazement at he volatility of his Spearow.

"Wow he's evolving, better get some pictures." Right when Spearow finished evolving the police showed up and took the grunt to the station for processing and to try and get him to return the Pokemon he stole.

"Thanks a lot kid, this guy's been a problem for a lot of people in this City. And do I even want to know what those two are doing?" One of the officers said and asked as he pointed toward Ken and Fearow. Ash looked at the two and sweat dropped apon seeing Fearow doing many poses for Ken while Ken was taking lots of shots from different directions.

"I'd ignore those two Officer, I'm just glad no other Pokemon with be stolen. Now if you'll excuse me Officer, I need to get some rest before my gym battle." Ash said as he shook the Officer's hand and dragged his friend and Pokemon back to the Poke Center to give his Dad a call.

Poke Center

Once Ash and Ken got back to the Center and checked in, they set up the room for sound proofing. Ash got ready to call his dad but was stopped by Ken.

"Before you call you Dad I need to talk to you." Ken couldn't take it any longer, he had to tell Ash how he felt before he drove himself insane.

"Ok, what's up?" He asked as he put his phone away."

Ken took a deep breath and said everything in one breath. "IreallylikeandIdon'twanttoruinourfriendshipbyma kingthisawkward." He some what yelled at Ash with his eyes closed not wanting to see the look on Ash's face. It took Ash a moment to fully realize what Ken had said.

"So, let me see if I got this right. 1) you like me 2) you don't want to ruin our friendship and 3) you don't want to make this awkward." Ken finally opened his eyes and nodded his head as he began to turn red.

"Well this is awkward so sorry about that point, but I do like you as well. I've liked you for a while now but I thought you wouldn't like me 'cause I'm two years younger than you." Ash confessed as he fidgeted on the bed.

"Really because I thought I was too old for you, I also thought you thought of me as an older brother." Ken said as he sat next to Ash. For a few moments neither had anything to say to the other until Ash cleared his throat and turned to Ken.

"So wanna make out?" Ken blushed at his question but quickly nodded and the two started out with light kisses that quickly turned into touching and grabbing. They stopped what they were doing, looked at each other and just went for it.

Some time later

Ash and Ken were just laying next to each other enjoying the others company. "That was fun, but weren't you going to call you dad?"

"Yep but I'll find out what happened to the guy tomorrow but for now lets get some sleep." Ash said while rolling onto his side. Ken did the same thing and the two quickly fell asleep.

Midnight at the Police Station

"Lets call it a night, this guy's not talking. Well try again in the morning." Said the Head Officer as he and his co-workers all packed up for the night and headed home. Unknown to them that they would never get the chance to speak to the grunt ever again.

"It's about time they left, now all I have to do is wait for my people to come to free me" poor oblivious bastard.

The grunt was getting impatient and decided to stand up in his cell and peer through the bars in hope that his escape would come soon. All of a sudden he began to get sleepy and in a matter of seconds was out cold. When he awoke next he was no longer in a cell but was strapped face down on what he thought was a sacrificial table. When he looked in front of himself he was a Video camera, he also saw a few to his sides and only assumed that there were many behind him. He soon heard a door open and several people walked in including the Boss.

"Boss what's going on?" The grunt asked obviously frightened because he also noticed he wasn't wearing anything.

"You my dear grunt are going to be a example for all of the other grunts in my organization not to do what you did."

"B-But Sir, I thought the goal of Team Rocket was to take over the entirety of the world by making all Pokemon our own. I was only doing what I thought was right."

"Yes, well you see that's were the problem begins. That is the goal WHILE staying hidden from the general public, you were spreading the name Team Rocket too soon and thus were starting to cause me trouble. Now gentlemen you all know what to do, please inform me when it's done." Giovani said as he exited the room with a pleading grunt in the background.

"Tony." Giovani started as he looked at his Top Admin.

"Yes Sir"

"Make sure the room is cleaned and that the video will be ready to be sent out to all members with my message." He finished and then began to walk away once he started to hear the grunt screaming for forgiveness and mercy.

"As you wish Sir." The Admin started to head in the other direction but stop when Giovani spoke again.

"Also if you wish to join in on the fun you may." And with that final note Giovani retired to his room. Tony on the other hand did an about face and went straight into the chamber.

Chamber

****Insert Rape/Torture/Death Scene*****

**We now see the true nature of Giovani and what's in store for his Organization, stay tuned for more and hopefully a happier tune.**

So thanks to my sister's story I got inspired and wanted to add the bit about the Special Detachment, also I wasn't so sure about actually adding the Chamber scene. But if you people want it I'll add it in another Chapter via use of the cameras. I'll do my best to write a good one but no promises, I'm still working on my lemons and such. And if I do add it and no one voted for me not to add the lemon NO FLAGING, I gave you all a chance.

Ash Ketchum: 16yrs old.

Pokémon: Growlithe (Male) level 28- Body Slam, Crunch, Flamethrower, Toxic

Arbok (Female) level 27- Giga Drain, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, and Crunch

Fearow (Male) level 29- Aerial Ace, Steal Wing, Faint Attack, Tri Attack

Pikachu (Male) level 28- Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack Rain Dance

Charmander (Female) level 27- Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power

Vaporion(Female) Level 28- Shadow Ball, Surf, Ice Beam, Dive

Gym Badges:

Brock- Boulder Badge

Oak's Lab: Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, Vulpix, Ninetales, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Nidoran Male/Female, Nidorina, Nidorino, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Krabby, Eceggcute, Horsea, Goldeen, Magikarp, Metapod, Butterfree, Kakuna, Beedrill, Oddish, Gloom, Paras, Venonat, Venomoth, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Farfetch'd, Tangela, Clefariy

Ken Solo: 18yrs old.

Pokémon: Rapidash (Rex, Male) level 46-Dodrio (Doe, Female) level 38-Pidgeot 2, (Kim/Kam, Males) level 38/40-Lapras (Lusy, Female) level 35


	10. Ash Vs Misty

Ash Vs. Misty

Talking/_thinking_

Shouting!/SHOUTING

**Announcer Guy Speaking**

*******So I got a little type happy with this chapter and I hope you all liked it. Please review if you wish and thanks for reading.***

**Today is the day that Ash is to face Misty and continue on with the rest of his travels but not everything is as happy as many would wish.**

Ken and Ash woke up to the sounds of the Police scrambling it seems that the Team Rocket member had some how escaped and the police were doing everything they could to try and pic up on his trail but to no avail. The Police had gone door to door to inform people of the situation and to be on the alert just incase he were to strike again. Ash knew all to well that the grunt was never going to do another job ever again, but he did play along with the Cop until he finally left the two.

"I think now would be a good time to ask. I've got a question about yesterday, you told me about your Dad's 'special detachment' but how would the other members know about that grunt if he was taken out of the picture with no witnesses?"

"Oh that, you see the detachment video tapes all of the horrendous things that they do to the grunt and he'll send out the videos to all of the members of the Organization with some kind of message saying 'Don't ever think about crossing my path or this will happen to you' or something along those lines." Ash explained like he was talking about the weather.

"How do you know all that?"

"I'm the one who gave him the ideas and methods of torture."

Ken was surprised to hear this, he never thought of Ash as the type to think about that type of stuff. "May I inquire as to what type of torture the grunt will under go?" Ken tried not to sound to excited as he sometimes thought about thous things.

"Instead of telling you, lets just watch the video. I got it early this morning from Dad, I'm supposed to view it and give back critiques about the whole ordeal, on things that were too much or on other points that weren't enough of."

"I'm up for it." Ash got up and then set up a portable video projector which had about an 30' display, and wireless speakers for the whole shebang.

What came up next on the screen was the grunt tide against what looked to be a sacrificial looking rock, he was blindfolded and nude. His ass was toward the end of the slab with his ankles chained to the ground. Behind him stood four individuals, three had there faces covered as not to reveal their identities but the fourth wasn't hiding anything and from what he was wearing one could tell that he was a high ranking individual.

"Good evening Team Rocket, today this special message is brought to you all because of the foolishness of this grunt." He said while he started caressing the back of his head. "This grunt just like many of the rest of you, want to move up in rank. That's not something new in any organization but this grunt thought that the way to get up in the chain was to go around stealing Pokemon and spreading out name. If many of you haven't figured out until we have stable bases in many regions before we spread our name to the world. And until that day comes if you think about going off on your own and causing trouble by revealing our selves to the authorities you will be dealt with just like this grunt." Once the Admin finished talking the other three moved into position.

One moved toward the back of the grunt, while the other two moved over toward the sides of the grunt. One was holding a whip and the other was holding two surgical knives. The Admin went over and started to control the cameras so he could get the best angle.

"Now for the show." Said the Admin.

The one who was standing behind the grunt undid his pants and with out warning started thrusting in and out of the unlucky grunt.

"AAHHHHH!" He let out a blood curdling scream.

"Please gag him, I'd rather not have a headache in the morning." Doing as instructed one of the 'Shadows' grabbed a gag ball and shut the guy up. The Shadow that was to the grunts right side decided to get in on the action by carving grunt into his shoulder blade. The Shadow to the left side started using the whip once the carving was done. This whip wasn't an ordinary whip it had tiny little recurved bards so it catches the skin leaving paper cut like cuts.(lets face it paper cuts hurt a lot more than they really should)

The one in that back had been going this entire time but he was reaching his climax but he new his place, he looked over to the Admin not needing to voice his question.

"Oh right I forgot, you all can finish when ever you feel like it." The Admin said with a waving motion of his hand. The Shadow nodded his head and finished with a grunt. He pulled out letting the cum run down the back oh his leg. After finishing he left to go clean himself up, then the Shadow on the right took his place behind the grunt and began his go. The Shadow on the left got rid of his whip and took up the knives and began carving in the Team Rocket Code into the areas of his back that weren't all ready bloody.

"This is so entertaining ladies and genteel men." The Admin said as he turned the cameras away from the grunt.

"This is all that will be shown for you all, the grunt will be executed and his body disposed of. I do hope you all take away what was intended for you all today. Now please cary on with your daily missions and do not disappoint Team Rocket by doing what this grunt did. Have a nice day and serve Team Rocket to your fullest capabilities." With his message sent the screen faded to black.

"That was intense to say the least." Ken said while trying to deal with a throbbing member.

"I agree with you on that mark." Ash agreed noticing the hard on that his friend had. "After what happen last night he might be up for another round." Ash thought that this could work to his advantage. He got up and put all of the equipment away.

"Hay Ken."

"Yea, what's up?" Ken hadn't moved not wanting to agitate his member. Ash moved quickly over to Ken and planted a kiss thoroughly stunning Ken and keeping him from pushing Ash off of himself.

Ken then grabbed Ash and kissed him with just as much ferocity. "Don't start something if your not ready to continue it" Ken said as he looked at Ash with a grin on his face. For a few moments they didn't move then Ash kissed Ken again and the two quickly took off all their cloths.

Ash started off by licking and sucking Ken's dick. "That feels good, umm quick question I know were this is leading so I was wondering if if this time you could top me again?" Ash stopped sucking his dick and just gave Ken a questioning look.

"I'd thought for sure you'd want to top me this time."

"Eventually I will but this go around I want you on top of me."

"All right then, now I'm going to prepare you just like last night so try to relax for now." Doing as he was told Ken relaxed as much as he could until he felt a finger go inside of his ass. He tensed up a bit but soon relaxed as Ash started to us his other hand to stroke Kens member. After a few moments Ash felt that Ken was ready he removed his fingers and positioned him self at Kens entrance.

"You ready?"

"Just put it in." Ash slowly slid his way into Ken making sure not to go to fast. After waiting a few moments Ash began rocking his hips.

"Ahh, that feels good."

"Can I kiss you some more?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Ken countered by pulling Ash down to answer both their questions. Ash then began to rock his hips faster and faster hitting that sweet spot.

"Harder, keep hitting that spot." Ash grabbed Kens legs swinging them over his shoulders to get better access to Ken's sweet spot. Ken started stroking himself keeping in pace with Ash. After a few moments they began to reach their climax. The two came with Ash pulling out of Ken and landing in a slump beside him.

"That was great, but what about your battle with Misty?"

"It's ok, as long as I can give an order it'll be fine. My Pokemon are the ones doing all the work not me."

"Ok, we should get cleaned up then especially since we've done this twice now."

"Lets rest a bit first." Ash said as he cuddled up to Ken. They quickly fell asleep but after a short nap the two came to took a shower that included sex. They then picked up their Pokemon having decided the night before to leave them with Nurse Joy and they headed out to the Gym.

Gym

"So this is the Gym, Well time to win me another badge." Ash thought as he enter the Gym and got directed to the show floor. When Ash and Ken made it to the arena the two were a little surprised. The entire area, with the exception of a few giant lily pads, was made completely of water. Ash stood in the designated spot when that happened the lights went off except for a spotlight that was fallowing something in the water. Said thing then made her dramatic entrance by jumping out of the water and landing in the Gym Leader's area.

"Isn't that a bit over the top" Both Ash and Ken thought as they looked at Misty.

"So you've come to face the beautiful and majestic Water Gym Leader Misty" She said as She struck a pose in her mermaid outfit. Being at a loss for words Ash just looked on at Misty. Ken was off on the side lines just wanting this to end as fast as possible. Pikachu was also feeling this way so he got charged up and ran onto one of the lilies.

"That's just rude, but I wouldn't expect some snot nosed kid to understand beauty. Lets get this over quickly, come on out Staryu!" Misty called as she released the Pokeball and out came Staryu who immediately went into the water.

"Pikachu use Rain Dance!" The area above the stage grew dark and rain clouds appeared.

"You must be a rookie, with Rain Dance water moves become more powerful." Misty said with a high and mighty attitude toward Ash thinking him to be a complete idiot.

"She doesn't realize that electric type moves never miss with Rain Dance."

"You may have the type advantage but with this boost I'll definitely win. Staryu use Water Gun!" Staryu busted out of the water and shot a powerful Water Gun toward Pikachu who decided to take the attack head on then with out missing a beat Ash calmly acted.

"Thunder." Pikachu unleashed a devastating Thunder which hit Staryu head on. Staryu lit up like the Christmas Tree in The Grinch. Pikachu stopped his attack but before Staryu could hit the water Pikachu hit him with a Quick Attack sending him flying the the back of the arena. At that point the ref called Staryu unable to battle.

To say that Misty was shocked would have been an understatement. All she could do was call Staryu back into his Pokeball.

"All right kid time to get serious, lets go Starmie!" Starmie also did the same thing and went and hid in the water.

"Pikachu come back." Ash called and Pikachu did just that. "Since Starmie is part Phychic I'm going to use Vaporion." Ash thought for a moment.

"Lets go Vaporion." He called releasing her into the water.

"Water Vs Water, lets see who the better trainer is." Misty said continuing the smug act.

"Vaporion use Shadow Ball." Ash grind as he saw Misty pale as she relized that her Pokemon was probably in trouble.

"Starmie dodge it and use Rapid Spin!" Vaporion unleashed her attack but the water slowed it just enough for Starmie to dodge and come at her with his attack. Being faster in the water that her adversary she quickly dodge and because of how close she was the Shadow Ball didn't miss it's target. She had hit Starmie from below thus sending him flying up and out of the pool.

"Don't back down." Fallowing his instructions Vaporion kept unleashing Shadow Ball and Shadow Ball until she felt that it was enough and let the poor Pokemon fall back into the pool knocked out.

"Starmie is unable to battle at this time, Ash and Vaporion win." Said the ref as the two made their way down. Misty was very upset that she had lost.

"You just got lucky is all, here's you Badge hurry up and take it." She said with a huff.

"All right I got the Cascade Badge!" Ash said while he, Pikachu, and Vaporion struck a pose for Ken to take.

"Misty, I'd just like to say that you have anger problems and should get help. Ash didn't win by luck, he won because he's trained his Pokemon and he knows his types. So Ash back to the Pokemon Center?" Ken continued on not wanting to hear anything else form Misty.

"Sure, and we use can one more day to choose which way to travel." Ash agreed as the two headed back to the Pokemon Center leaving a bewildered Misty behind.

**With another Gym Badge won, what awaits the two on their adventure. Action, Romance, perhaps even more romance, you'll all just have to wait and see.**

NO FLAGGING ME. I gave you all a chance now BEHOLD the things that run through my mind when I've work 12 hours with 6 energy drinks through out the day. BWAHAHAHAHAHA XD. Now that I've gotten that out of my system here's an early update with a normal update coming next Sunday. I've had too much sugar and I didn't know what to do with it so I decided to type out this chapter. By the time this goes up I'll have been up for 18 hours, I need sleep but my mind wont stop working.

Ash Ketchum: 16yrs old.

Pokémon: Growlithe (Male) level 28- Body Slam, Crunch, Flamethrower, Toxic

Arbok (Female) level 27- Giga Drain, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, and Crunch

Fearow (Male) level 29- Aerial Ace, Steal Wing, Faint Attack, Tri Attack

Pikachu (Male) level 28- Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack Rain Dance

Charmander (Female) level 27- Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power

Vaporion(Female) Level 28- Shadow Ball, Surf, Ice Beam, Dive

Gym Badges:

▪ Brock- Boulder Badge

▪ Misty- Cascade Badge

Oak's Lab: Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, Vulpix, Ninetales, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Nidoran Male/Female, Nidorina, Nidorino, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Krabby, Eceggcute, Horsea, Goldeen, Magikarp, Metapod, Butterfree, Kakuna, Beedrill, Oddish, Gloom, Paras, Venonat, Venomoth, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Farfetch'd, Tangela, Clefairy, Zubat

Ken Solo: 18yrs old.

Pokémon: Rapidash (Rex, Male) level 46-Dodrio (Doe, Female) level 38-Pidgeot 2, (Kim/Kam, Males) level 38/40-Lapras (Lusy, Female) level 35


	11. Rock Tunnel

Rock Tunnel

Talking/_thinking_

Shouting!/SHOUTING

**Announcer Guy Speaking**

**It's a new day for the adventuring duo we find them all ready out and about to their next destination.**

"Why are we going through Rock Tunnel and not heading straight to Saffron City? Because if I remember correctly that's the place you said we were going."

"Yes, you see originally that was the plan until I heard the rumor that Zapdos has been seen at the Power Plant. And to get to the Power Plant we must go through Rock Tunnel, plus both places are great training spots even if I don't come across Zapdos."

"Ok, If war do come across it those pics are going to be great." Ken agreed. It took about half the day ridding Rex and Doe with out Ash stopping to train his Pokemon. The two finally came to the entrance of Rock Tunnel.

"Are you going to train at the beginning of the Tunnel or are you going to wait until we get through and set up camp because there's no way we can make it to the Power Plant tonight." Ken asked.

"I'll train as we go and just stay in the Tunnel once we find the exit."

"Ok sounds like a winning plan." The two got off their rides and headed into the Tunnel. The Tunnel was actually very short and they didn't run into any Pokemon by the time they made it to the exit.

"That's very strange, I thought we'd at least run into a Zubat or two. I'm going to continue to walk around and train my Pokemon. If you think it's getting late could you send me a text to let me know."

"Sure, I'll send in Rex with your lunch so don't worry about that."

"Thanks, you really know how to take care of things." Ash said as he quickly gave Ken a kiss then ran off to train. Ken just rolled his eyes at Ash's back and then left to go set up camp. The rest of the day played off just like any other training day with Ash. He got his lunch from Rex and then late afternoon he got the text from Ken telling him to get out of the Tunnel.

Ash got done a lot of training during the day and he was proud with what Pokemon he had caught. Everyone ate dinner and did a little exercise before going to bed. Ash and Ken gave each other a good night kiss before falling asleep. The two were excited about tomorrow for they may see a Legendary Pokemon.

**Everything is turning out all right but what's in store for the two love birds and what about Zapdos?**

Ash Ketchum: 16yrs old.

Pokémon: Growlithe (Male) level 31- Body Slam, Crunch, Flamethrower, Toxic

Arbok (Female) level 33- Giga Drain, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, and Crunch

Fearow (Male) level 30- Aerial Ace, Steal Wing, Faint Attack, Tri Attack

Pikachu (Male) level 32- Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack Rain Dance

Charmander (Female) level 31- Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power

Vaporion(Female) Level 34- Shadow Ball, Surf, Ice Beam, Dive

Gym Badges:

▪ Brock- Boulder Badge

▪ Misty- Cascade Badge

Oak's Lab: Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, Vulpix, Ninetales, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Nidoran Male/Female, Nidorina, Nidorino, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Krabby, Eceggcute, Horsea, Goldeen, Magikarp, Metapod, Butterfree, Kakuna, Beedrill, Oddish, Gloom, Paras, Venonat, Venomoth, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Farfetch'd, Tangela, Clefairy, Zubat, Cubone, Geodude, Graveler, Onix, Machop, Machoke, Mankey

Ken Solo: 18yrs old.

Pokémon: Rapidash (Rex, Male) level 46-Dodrio (Doe, Female) level 38-Pidgeot 2, (Kim/Kam, Males) level 38/40-Lapras (Lusy, Female) level 3


	12. The Power Plant

Power Plant

Talking/_thinking_

Shouting!/SHOUTING

**Announcer Guy Speaking**

**The day started out just like any other except for the oncoming storm that was building rapidly above the Power Plant.**

Ash and Ken put their Pokemon away and headed straight for the Power Plant when they arrived the two were in the middle of an electric storm.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that this is NOT natural in any way/shape/or form." Ash commented as he released his Fearow. "Listen up Fearow I want you to see if you can find Zapdos up in that storm. This is what your training was about, you can handle the abnormal so give it your best shot." Fearow left with a shout of confidence.

"Ash what's the plan?"

"I know my Pokemon are no match for this legendary yet, so I just want to draw it out so you can get some pictures and so I can get this tracker on it." He said while holding up what looked to be a tranquilizer gun.

"Ok, I'll get ready, Kim lets go." Ken brought out his Pidgeot and hoped on his back. Ken flew up into the air and soon after that Fearow came swooping down from the clouds with Zapdos on his tail.

A few moments ago with Fearow before he came down from the clouds

"Zapdos, Zapdos, where is Zapdos?" Fearow thought to himself just as he noticed a lightning bolt headed straight for him. Of course he dodged it.

"How dare you enter my territory you weakling." Zapdos shouted as he released a large amount of electricity.

"If I'm the weakling how come your attack missed." This flustered Zapdos at the burn he set himself up with. He then charged at Fearow while spewing electricity all around himself.

"Better fly now." Fearow said as he did a dive all the while dodging the Thunders that Zapdos kept sending at him. "I guess I should give him an attack of two just to be fair." Fearow spun around and shot a Tri Attack at Zapdos with a direct hit. The attack did nothing to Zapdos except piss him off even more so he picked up the speed and he managed to get in front of Fearow causing him to make a sharp turn. This type of flying went on for a few more minutes until Fearow used an Aerial Ace to hit Zapdos while being able to get out of the clouds. Of course Zapdos fallowed and now we return to the present.

Out of the clouds

Ken was quick to react and he started taking pictures first from afar as Fearow kept dodging Zapdos' attacks. Ken then had Kim fly close and he managed to get great pictures from this angle but Zapdos didn't like the other Pokemon around him so he changed targets and went after Ken and Kim.

"SHIT!" Both Ken and Kim thought as they tried to get away from one of the Thunders but wasn't moving fast enough. Fearow flew and intercepted the attack letting Ken and Kim get to the ground with out any problems.

"Fearow!" Ash shouted as he saw his Pokemon falling to the ground. Just then Charmander and Growlithe came out of their Poke balls and went to work. While Zapdos was busy gloating about the hit Growlithe used Body Slam on Fearow and in doing so nocked some sense back into him allowing him to spread his wings and slow his decent so the fall didn't kill him. Zapdos saw this and went after the two but didn't notice Charmander and soon regretted this as he was his hard with an Ancient Power. This nocked Zapdos away from Fearow and Growlithe.

"Lets go." Ash said while calling out the rest of his Pokemon, and as soon as they came out his Pokemon got to work. Arbok took up defense along with Growlithe to protect Fearow from further harm. Vaporion unleashed her Ice Beam against Zapdos with a direct hit. But Zapdos wasn't out just yet he sent out another Thunder but this one aimed at Vaporion. Pikachu jumped in front of Vaporion and took the hit while he dispersed the attack down his tail and into the ground. Charmander jumped into action by hitting Zapdos with another Ancient Power and this one gave her a boost in stats but that wasn't the end of it. She began to glow and a few seconds later stood a Charmeleon and with her evolution came a drastic improvement in all her stats.

Realizing how out classed he was Zapdos prepared to make his escape but before that could happen Ash shot the tracker at Zapdos with it latching onto the Pokemon but Zapdos didn't notice as Vaporion shot a series of Shadow Balls at him with many of them hitting. Zapdos flew back up into the clouds and flew off to another location.

"Ken, Fearow are you two OK." He called as he made his way to his Pokemon. Fearow gave a weak cry before Ash put all of his Pokemon up except for Charmeleon.

"I'm fine and so is Kim, thanks to Fearow taking that hit." Ken said as he put his Pokemon away and began taking pictures of Charmeleon.

"We should get back to a Poke Center ASAP." Ash said.

"We can ride on Kam, it'll be faster that way." Ken said after Ash put Charmeleon away.

Pokemon Center in Cereleon

Ash and Ken turned in there Pokemon and headed to the room and after sound proofing the room Ash called his Dad.

"Ash good to hear from you, it's been a while. How are you and your boyfriend doing?"

"I'm good and how did you know about me and Ken?"

"I've known for a while that you tow liked each other I just didn't do anything or say anything until you figured it out on you own."

"Oh, well I'm calling you about the legendary Pokemon Zapdos."

"Right, there's been sightings of him around the Power Plant. Are you going to go check it out?"

"All ready did, and I found the Pokemon, and he was really strong. But I tagged him with a tracker and you should be getting the signal frequency so you can track him."

A few seconds later he got the information, "Good work kid. I'm going to send you a few things you might need later on your journey. Do keep in touch and keep up the great work, for some one who's not a field agent you're doing on hell of a job."

"Thanks for the complement and I'll let you know if I come into contact with anymore high class Pokemon. Bye for now."

"Bye."

Ash's notifications went off and he checked his email and saw pairs of tickets for many different transportations in and around the Kanto region.

"That's awesome, if we need to use any of the train, rail, or boating systems around here we can."

"Your Dad knows how to hook you up."

"Well I did just give him the means to capture a legendary."

"I'm beat for today, lets get some sleep and head on to the next town tomorrow." Ken said with a yawn. The two got ready for bed said their good night and fell asleep next to each other.

**What a day, a battle with a Legendary and another evolution under his belt. Now it's back to the norm of getting gym badges, what awaits the two in the furture.**

Author Note: I'm sorry for the delay in updates, I've been pretty busy with traveling around and stuff. I'll try and keep up the normal updates of every other Sunday, thank you all for being patient and sorry again.

Ash Ketchum: 16yrs old.

Pokémon: Growlithe (Male) level 31- Body Slam, Crunch, Flamethrower, Toxic

Arbok (Female) level 33- Giga Drain, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, and Crunch

Fearow (Male) level 32- Aerial Ace, Steal Wing, Faint Attack, Tri Attack

Pikachu (Male) level 33- Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack Rain Dance

Charmeleon (Female) level 32- Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power

Vaporion(Female) Level 35- Shadow Ball, Surf, Ice Beam, Dive

Gym Badges:

Brock- Boulder Badge

Misty- Cascade Badge

Legendary Pokemon:

Zapdos

Oak's Lab: Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, Vulpix, Ninetales, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Nidoran Male/Female, Nidorina, Nidorino, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Krabby, Eceggcute, Horsea, Goldeen, Magikarp, Metapod, Butterfree, Kakuna, Beedrill, Oddish, Gloom, Paras, Venonat, Venomoth, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Farfetch'd, Tangela, Clefairy, Zubat, Cubone, Geodude, Graveler, Onix, Machop, Machoke, Mankey

Ken Solo: 18yrs old.

Pokémon: Rapidash (Rex, Male) level 46-Dodrio (Doe, Female) level 38-Pidgeot 2, (Kim/Kam, Males) level 38/40-Lapras (Lusy, Female) level 31


	13. More Problems

Traveling Problems

Talking/_thinking_

Shouting!/SHOUTING

**Announcer Guy Speaking**

**This morning we come across Ash and Ken as they make their way to Saffron City but it seems theres a slight problem with this plan.**

Ash and Ken had been traveling through out the day and they finally made it to the bridge that lead to Saffron City but there was a large crowd at the front of the bridge. When they got to the crowd Ash got the attention of a guy in the back of the crowd.

"Hay what's with the crowd?"

"The bridge is out and were all in line for the boat to take us across. The boat only makes two trips a day and only about 50 or so people can get on the boat." The guy answered.

"That sucks." Ash answered.

"Well maybe not, you could use this opportunity to travel to Lavender Town and challenge Gary to a Pokemon battle." Ken suggested.

"True, but since we're going to be going around I'll check to see if there's any competitions going on or festivals." Ash said as he pulled up his map, on the map it had many towns with info on upcoming events.

"I've found a few that you might like and the towns are about half way between here and Lavender Town. There's no competitions going on but there are a few festivals."

"Ok lets hear them."

"There's the 'Water Spirit Festival' which is dedicated to the many water Pokemon that help stop a raging fire that almost destroyed the town about a 100 years ago."

"The 'Dragon Festival' which started off when a Dragon Pokemon saved a human by sacrificing it's self. Since then all Dragon Pokemon who visit the area are protected from other trainers trying to catch them. Then during this festival everyone gives a little at the base of the statue of said Dragon Pokemon to show that his sacrifice won't be forgotten."

"That's intense."

"Yep and the last one would be the 'Flower Festival' this festival is dedicated to the many flowers that are exported from this town thanks to the hard work of people and Pokemon."

"Lets check out the Dragon Festival, I'll be able to get a lot of great pictures that I can send back to Mom. Oh I totally forgot to tell you that Mom's set up an online shop were people can customize their pictures for what ever they want. I just need to supply the Pokemon Pictures and she handles the rest."

"Cool. With this festival we should get there just as everything starts, so what are we waiting for. Call out Rex and Doe and lets get a move on." The two went off in a hurry to get to the festival.

Late Afternoon

Ash and Ken made it to Draco Village and saw that last minute preparations were being done. A little old lady made her way over the the two.

"Hello young men, my name is Edna and I'm this villages elder. It's my job to inform you all that you can not catch any wild Pokemon that you come across in or out side of this village."

Ash and Ken got of Rex and Doe and Ken put them away. "We know ma'am. We've come for the festival and for my Boyfriend here to take pictures of the many Pokemon that will be at the festival." Ash said with a grin as he saw Ken blush as he wasn't used to being referred to as his boyfriend in public.

"Oh ho, look at that your turning red as a beat." Edna chuckled, this mad Ken turn even redder than before.

"Enough about that, when do you think the fest will start?" Ken blurted out trying to calm down.

"In about an hour or so, until then you two should get dressed. This town usually dresses up in the old style of cloths. If you all don't have anything there's a shop by the Pokemon Center that you can check out. Until then I'll see you two later." Edna said as she went off on her way. Ken and Ash checked into the Pokemon Center and found out that if they wanted to they could leave their Pokemon out in the back of the Center and their Pokemon would be safe thanks to Pokemon Security.

"Pokemon Security?" Ash questioned.

"Yes you see a new company as just started a new kind of home security for places of high Pokemon counts such as Pokemon Centers, professional Pokemon Breeders and so on. The security is done by teams of Pokemon, the teams include airborne units and ground/sea units depending were your located. The Pokemon take turns searching areas and making sure everything is fine. They've all been trained by a very powerful trainer who is currently traveling around finding and training new Pokemon for the job." Nurse Joy explained.

"Oh sounds awesome, and all the Pokemon are trained to use their moves without the need of the trainer."

"Yes, just like wild Pokemon except these Pokemon are in the power levels of 70 and up. and she only goes by her first name, Takashi. You two may be lucky and you might meet her." She said to the two.

"Now that's impressive, well we're off to find some cloths for the festival see you later Nurse Joy." Ash said as he and Ken made it to the shop. After searching for awhile they finally found an outfit that they liked. Ken got dressed first and and payed for his. While he was waiting for Ash Ken got some attention from some unwanted woman.

"Hay there hot stuff." Came the voice of one of the woman in the group.

Ken looked around and said "Who? Me?"

"I don't see any other guys. So you've got a date for the fest tonight?"

"Yes I do. Thanks for asking."

"She must be one lucky girl to snag such a good lookin' guy." It was at this point that Ash came out of the changing room. Actually see another person interesting in Ken made Ash very uncomfortable. He walked over the the group ready to pay and leave the store.

"Hay Ash, and its he not she and this is he." Ken said while pointing to Ash.

"What, you're gay?"

"Yes, yes I am so I'd appriteiate it if you would leave us alone." Ken said as he payed for Ash's cloths and the two left leaving the girls in astonishment.

"So Ash, you all right?"

"Yeah I guess see others interested in you makes me a little uncomfortable."

"That, young trainer is call jealousy. And if you have that it makes me feel good knowing that."

"Really?"

"Yep this means you want to be with me and no one else. So enough talk the fest is starting." Ken said as he grabbed Ash's hand and the two ran off to play the many games that were there and Ken taking many pictures.

Night Time

The festival ended with a fantastic fireworks show and everyone went back home or the Pokemon Center to call it a day. Ash and Ken made it back to their room very happy with the way the fest wen. Surprising to them many people were accepting of Ash and Ken. But that didn't mean everyone was, but you cant expect that from everyone.

Ash laid down on his bed with a large plop. "Today was fun, now come and cuddle with me." he demanded with wide open arms. Not objecting with the demand Ken crawled into bed next to Ash.

"I want to top you this time." Ken said as he began to take his cloths off.

"That's fine with me." The two then went at it for a bit before finally going to sleep.

**An eventful day for Ash and Ken and a productive day for his picture business. And a new Pokemon Security Company has started it's business, who is this powerful trainer. Stay tuned and find out.**

**** And the author finally decided to get off her lazy but and update a chapter. So I've all but given up trying to keep a regular schedule of updates, I'll get to it when I feel like getting on the internet. As of late I really don't like getting on and this has caused me not to update for some time. Have a nice day and if this story is still going when Pokemon X and Y comes out the updates may start to come later and later. Forgive my 'not wanting to get on the internet' phase.

Ash Ketchum: 16yrs old.

Pokémon: Growlithe (Male) level 31- Body Slam, Crunch, Flamethrower, Toxic

Arbok (Female) level 33- Giga Drain, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, and Crunch

Fearow (Male) level 32- Aerial Ace, Steal Wing, Faint Attack, Tri Attack

Pikachu (Male) level 33- Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack Rain Dance

Charmeleon (Female) level 32- Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power

Vaporion(Female) Level 35- Shadow Ball, Surf, Ice Beam, Dive

Gym Badges:

Brock- Boulder Badge

Misty- Cascade Badge

Legendary Pokemon

Zapdos

Oak's Lab: Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, Vulpix, Ninetales, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Nidoran Male/Female, Nidorina, Nidorino, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Krabby, Eceggcute, Horsea, Goldeen, Magikarp, Metapod, Butterfree, Kakuna, Beedrill, Oddish, Gloom, Paras, Venonat, Venomoth, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Farfetch'd, Tangela, Clefairy, Zubat, Cubone, Geodude, Graveler, Onix, Machop, Machoke, Mankey

Ken Solo: 18yrs old.

Pokémon: Rapidash (Rex, Male) level 46-Dodrio (Doe, Female) level 38-Pidgeot 2, (Kim/Kam, Males) level 38/40-Lapras (Lusy, Female) level 35

Pokemon Security Company CEO

Takashi: ?yrs old

Pokemon:


	14. Rival Battle

Rival Battle

Talking/_thinking_

Shouting!/SHOUTING

**Announcer Guy Speaking**

**This morning we find Ash and Ken on the road to Lavender Town and to Ash's 6 on 6 battle with Gary.**

As the two were traveling down the road on Rex and Doe, Ken noticed that Ash had been deep in thought ever since they left the Pokemon Center.

"What's on your mind Ash?"

"It's just, about this Takashi woman. I know for now her business just includes Pokemon Centers and Pokemon Breeders, but what if she expands to other places like the rich who have gardens full of Pokemon just for show. Or if she starts training Pokemon for officers and if that happens then Team Rocket would really have a problem."

"That is something to think about, but if she wanted to do that why not just go straight to the officers? Why go to Pokemon Centers and Breeders if she wanted to expand?"

"That is true."

"And why do you care so much, I thought for sure you'd be thinking along the lines of meeting this woman and perhaps getting some training in from her. If she's willing to leave powerful Pokemon with complete strangers then imagine how strong her team is."

"Now that you put it that way, it would be awesome to meet her and I cared because I wouldn't want my Dad to have such a hard time."

"But wouldn't it be better that way, I mean why not have a little challenge here and there."

"Ok I get it, I won't say anything about it to my Dad. But I wonder what Pokemon she has that could be so strong?"

"Maybe she has types that are from another region."

"That's right she could have some really strong Pokemon from the Johto or Unova region or the Orange Ilse. Now I really want to meet this mystery woman." Unknown to Ash and Ken they were being watched from far in they sky.

Pokemon in the sky

"So he's the son of Giovanni, he may turn out just like Takashi if he continues on this path."

"Or he could become just like his father." Said a second voice.

"I thought you were asleep Charizard."

"Nope just enjoying the quit Dragonite." Charizard was leaning against Dragonite's back while supporting herself against his tail. "You know, many Pokemon and trainers would be surprised by how easily you can support me while flying so high up." She said as she hoped of Dragonite.

"It's all thanks to the training that Takashi has put us through. Now what shall the report be?" Dragonite asked.

"We kneed to see the extent of his training so far. We'll let her know that we're going to continue to fallow until we have something that is valuable to report back." Charizard said as she continued to watch the two as they entered Lavander Town.

"Ok, I'll be back. I need to find a quiet place to report." He replied.

"See you soon." With that Dragonite zoomed off to find a place to report. (In terms of speed think of the Dragonite from the first Pokemon movie. The one that was delivering all of the invitations.)

Back with Ash and Ken

"So were finally in Lavander Town, you want me to call up Gary while you go and heal up your Pokemon?"

"Yes, thanks. I'll see you in a bit." While Ash went to go and heal his Pokemon Ken called up Gary and luckily for them Gary had turned out to be in a small town near Lavander. He would be here in 20 minutes. Ken also suggested that Nurse Joy be the official referee for the match, Gary agreed.

20 Minutes Later

"I'm back, how long do we need to wait before Gary gets here?"

"Not long." Came the answer from said person. Ash and Ken turned around to see Gary walking toward them. "So wimp, you ready to loose to me and my Pokemon?"

"What ever, just don't cry when I completely destroy you." Came Ash's response as the two got into position. It took a little bit of time for Nurse Joy to set everything straight to be the referee for the match. This gave Dragonite enough time to get back in time for the match.

In the Sky

"So what's about to happen?" Dragonite asked.

"It seems that well be able to give a proper report back sooner then expected. Ash is going to have a battle with the snoody looking boy over there." She said while pointing to Gary.

"That boy is Gary, he's the grandson of Professor Oak." Dragonite commented.

"Really, then why doesn't Takashi have an interest in him as well?"

"He thinks because he's the grandson of Oak that he has the right for all powerful Pokemon with out having to work for it."

"Hmm, I hope he gets his ass whooped."

Ash and Gary

Everything was set up for the match to begin, Nurse Joy took center to the side of the Pokemon Battle.

"This will be a 6 Vs 6 Pokemon Battle with no substitutions. (My take on this is that you can't switch your Pokemon mid battle with another Pokemon. Once a Pokemon is defeated that's when you can switch out.) Since the challenge was issued by Ash he will call out his Pokemon first. If both competitors agree let this battle commence."

"Ok, lets go Arbok!" She came out with a hiss coiled and ready to fight.

"This is going to be easier than I thought. Lets go Kadabra!"

"I see with Kadabra it's a type advantage." Ken said while taking picots.

"Lets finish this quickly, use Psywave!" Gary yelled.

"Use Earthquake!" Arbok was faster than Kadabra so she got her Earthquake in before the attack hit. Thanks to this Kadabra was thrown off balance and took a lot of damage from the attack."

"Don't just stand there, attack again." Gary was getting flustered because his Kadabra was breathing heavily and he was still too slow for Ash's Arbok.

"Finish with Cruch!" Arbok moved with lightning speed dodging Kadabra's attack and landing her's as well. She bit down hard on Kadabra's tail but her momentum kept her moving forward taking Kadabra with her. She quickly jolted her head upward and released sending Kadabra flying.

"Ash! What is your Pokemon doing!" But Ash wasn't going to listen, he made eye contact with Arbok and nodded. She then unleashed a powerful Sludge Bomb at Kadabra sending him flying higher in the sky. She then went back to her side of the field as Kadabra came hurdling to the ground. He finally landed causing a huge dust cloud to appear and when it settled it showed that Kadabra had fainted.

"Kadabra is unable to battle, Arbok wins the round. Send out your next Pokemon." Joy shouted.

"Fine, lets go Growlithe!" Growlithe entered the field with a little bark ready to get started.

"Arbok return, lets go Vaporion!" Vaporion came out on the field with her little roar.

"Wait, you said no substitutions." Gary called to Joy.

"Once a battle starts then you can not switch out but at the start of a new battle you're aloud to switch." Joy clarified. "Let the second round commence."

"Vaporion use Surf!" Vaporion made a dash for the nearby lake.

"Use Body Slam! Keep her from that water!" In this match up Growlithe was a fraction of a second faster than Vaporion so his attack hit. It knocked her away from the water but the attack didn't do much except piss off Vaporion.

"That was not something he should have done." Ken said as he remembered something similar happening when Ash first evolved her.

/Flash Back/

Ash had just evolved Vaporion and now was training her and getting used to her new move set.

"Ok Vaporion I want you to get into that pond over there and use Surf." Ash said as he pointed toward the pond. Vaporion was really happy with Ash, for one he saved her and she wanted to be all she could be for him. So she alway gave her all for the trainer put her mood would spoil because Charmeleon and Pikachu had gotten into an argument over some food. It had escalated to the point that they started to attack each other, Ash had decided to let the two handle the problem themselves. As long as they didn't take it too far Ash was all right with letting his Pokemon fight amongst each other.

Pikachu started off with Rain Dance knowing that Fire attacks are weakened while electric and water attacks are stronger. But Charmeleon knew this and went with her Ancient Power, Pikachu dodged one but was hit by another. But unfortunately for the both of them the one that Pikachu dodged hit Vaporion right before she could enter the water.

Stunded Charmeleon and Pikachu turned around and ran over to Vaporion to make sure she was ok.

_"What just happened? I was about to show Ash how awesome I am with a powerful surf and next thing I know I'm getting hit with an Ancient Power. I know what it is, they just don't want to see me succeed. They just don't want me to show how great of a Pokemon I am. Well if that 's the case I'm going to kick their asses."_ Vaporion thought as she then jumped to her feet just as the two got to her. (yes she has a complex of a kind)

"Vaporion are you OK, I'm really sorry about my attack I meant to hit Pikachu." Charmeleon said getting a bad feeling from her.

"Sorry she has such lousy aim." Pikachu snickered. Vaporion just looked at the two and then she finally unleashed a very large Shadow Ball at them. Sending them flying back towards the pond.

"Ash, I think your Vaporion may have anger issues."

"You may be right." Ash agreed as he got Charmeleon's and Pikachu's Poke balls ready just incase he needed to call them back. Pikachu and Charmeleon both recovered and saw Vaporion coming at them at speeds they hadn't seen before. They attempted to dodge her Ice Beam but it froze both of them to the ground, she then jumped past the two and into the pond. She then unleashed her Surf onto the two but before any of that could happen Ash had called the two back to their Poke balls.

"Yep, anger issues when it comes to not getting an attack off." Ken commented as he continued to take pictures of the angry Pokemon. Vaporion looked around and saw that her attack didn't hit.

"That's enough of that Vaporion, well relax for the rest of the day. I know your a little upset about not getting your attack off. But thanks to that I got to see that if the same thing happens you'll kick some serious ass." Ash continued as he comforted her.

The day went along just like any other day with him training and Ken taking pictures.

/Flash Back End/

Vaporion looked at Growlithe and unleashed her ice beam. "That's not going to do anything, Ice is weak agains Fire types. Ash just smiled at Gary understanding what Vaporion was up to. The attack hit and ended up freezing Growlithe's feet, "So what, use ember to melt the ice." But Vaporion new this was going to happen so she went into action by hitting Growlithe with a barrage of Shadow Balls. Growlithe was freed of the ice while also being launched into the sky. Vaporion took this chance to jump into the pond that was nearby.

"Growlithe get ahold of your self!" Growlithe came back to grips and got ready to come back into contact with the ground but that would never happen as she finally unleashed her Surf on the entire field. Growlithe was washed away and nearly drowned in the attack, after the water washed back into the pond Grouwlithe was knocked out.

"Winner Vaporion! Send out your next Pokemon." Joy called so Gary.

"Growlithe return. This is unbelievable how could this looser be wining against me. I need to up my game. Lets go Exeggcute!"

"Egg!" Exeggcute was ready to battle.

"Vaporion return, go Charmeleon."

"….." She didn't say a thing, just starred at her opponent, this unsettled Gary and Exeggcute a little.

"Let the match begin!"

"Flamethrower." Ash was starting to bore with this battle he thought for sure that Gary would have trained to be better than this. But he guessed that wasn't the case.

Charmeleon charged toward the other Pokemon to give maximum damage to the unfortunate target.

"Use Confusion, stop her in her tracks." Exeggcute stopped Charmeleon by having her float in the air.

"So this may not be a completely oneway fight, but you'll have to do better than that." Just as Ash finished Charmeleon broke free of the Confusion and she unleeshed her Flamethrower, thoroughly cooking Exeggcute.

"Winner Charmeleon." Charmeleon gave a roar before glowing and finisher her evolution into a Charizard.

"Or correction winner Charizard." Ken just kept on taking many pictures of Ash's Pokemon dominating the match.

"Exeggcute return. Nidorino lets go!"

"Charizard return." But Charizard didn't return to her Pokeball instead she flew off of the field and landed next to Ken.

"Ok then, lets go Arbok!" She came out with a hiss and when she saw the little Pokemon something in her clicked.

"All right, Begin the round!"

"Nidorino use Double Kick!" Nidorino charged Arbok who didn't move as she was too fixated on the little creature.

"I wonder what's going to happen. I remember when I first got her she has a high predatory instinct, far better than most of the other Ekans in the surrounding areas and all she had to eat was Rattata." At that Ash finally relized that Arbok had just gone farel and was probably planing on eating the Nidorino.

Just as Nidorino got close to Arbok she reared up and gave a very intimidating hiss while flashing her neck display. This had the desired affect of stoping the male, she then lunged for the male and used Crunch on the midsection of Nidorino.

Ash was a little worried when Arbok started thrashing about with the Pokemon in her mouth until she made eye contact with Ash and stopped what she was doing.

_"I'm in a Pokemon battle right now, not hunting out in the wild. I should probably drop him, but I'll be a little mean about it._" Arbok thought to her self as she released Nidorino and smacked him back toward Gary with her tail. The poor Nidorino didn't know what happened and promptly fainted from it all.

"I've got no idea what just happened but winner Ash." Joy called out, Gary was a little frightened at what he just witnessed.

_"Note to self, don't let Arbok get near anything that could be her dinner."_ Ash thought for future battles.

"Go Wartortle."

"Arbok return, go Pikachu!" Pikachu ran out onto the field ready to take this fool down.

"I think I'll start this round off, Rain Dance."

"What a fool, use Water gun! Now my Pokemon's attacks are stronger." The Water Gun hit but it didn't do much for damage.

"That may be true but you must have forgotten that all electric attacks now hit." At the realization of what was about to happen Gary paled.

"Thunder!" Pikachu jumped into the air and unleashed a powerful Thunder attack and Wartortle was instantly a fried turtle. Once the smoke cleared Nurse Joy was able to make the call.

"Pikachu wins, next Pokemon."

_"This isn't good my only other Pokemon is a Flying type and with power like that I know I'm going to loos."_ Gary thought to himself as he readied his last Pokemon.

"Lets go Pidgeotto. Use Quick Attack!" As soon as Pidgeotto came out he went after Pikachu and scored a direct hit. But this just knocked Pikachu back a few feet.

"Finish this, Thunder." Ash didn't even care to look at what was about to be a crispy Pidgeotto. Pikachu unleashed his attack and Pidgeotto tried to dodge it but the lightning was too fast for the little bird Pokemon and he just like Wartortle was promptly deep-fried.

Gary's Pokemon came down with a large crash and was done for. "Winner Pikachu, and the match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" Joy called out as she sent off her helpers to get ready to take care of the injured Pokemon.

"I would say that was a good match, but you really need to train your Pokemon better. Gain a few more levels and maybe I'll battle you again." Ash gloated as Pikachu jumped onto his back.

Gary quickly made his way to the Pokemon Center not wanting to listen to this looser anymore.

"That was a little mean don't you think?" Ken said as he made his way over to Ash to take the victory Photo.

"Yea it was, I just felt like it had to be said to his arrogant ass. You know me, even if I were to dominate any other battle I would give tips to the opponent if they deserved it."

"But with Gary thinking that he's owed the world because he's the grandson of Oak he could deal with some tough love." Ken commented.

"Since that's done why don't we go out to a nice restaurant?"

"What's the occasion?"

"I just won a battle and why do I need a reason to take you out on a date. Also we really haven't been to a nice place to eat for a while." Ash confessed.

"True, Ok then lead the way. I'll get the pictures later." As Ash and Ken went on their way the two Pokemon that were watching them started to head out.

Pokemon in the Sky

"What's your opinion on the boy Charizard?"

"He's got potential and I really did enjoy the complete domination that he displayed."

"I think his Arbok might be a problem." Dragonite thought aloud.

"Whys that?"

"Because she's got a deadly aspect about her and if Seviper meets her those two might just end up killing a lot of small Pokemon." She continued.

"Your right, but you know what."

"What?"

"It would work out if all of his Pokemon had that kind of destructiveness in them. I just feel like Takashi is up to something big, I mean all of this spying and keeping her identity hidden from the public for her company." Charizard said while she started desending to land. Dragonite fallowed suit and was thinking the same thing.

"Then there's the two she hired as her stand-in CEOs while she's running around in secret." He continued

"Right, the twins. She's still friends with benefits with the two right?"

"Yea, the Twins are the only ones she's that close with and the're Pokemon could even give us a run in a real battle. The only thing setting the twins and Takashi apart is that Takashi has caught every single Pokemon and has the evolution of all Pokemon, not including the Legendaries." He finished as the two landed.

"Also why did we land? I thought Takashi didn't want you to be seen, you being a Shiny Charizard and all."

"Things change, she said 'I don't care if your seen by other Trainers, soon everyone will know who I am' and we landed because I was told to meet up with Alakazam after the information gathering."

"Yes your are." Alakazam teleported between the two and he had another Pokemon with him.

"Sup Alakazam and Blaziken, what's happnin' now?" Dragonite greeted.

"You two will be meeting up with Takashi back at HQ and she'll be giving you two new orders. The reason Blaziken is here is to search for two out of three of the Legendary Dog Pokemon."

"So their here now? I wonder why they left the Johto region? Then it is a good call to bring in Blaziken, her speed is on par with many flying Pokemon. But why not have Dodrio or Rapidash look for the Legendaries?" Charizard asked.

"They are, doesn't matter why and she's here to give back up to them in finding the Legendaries as well as to keep the lines of communication open between all of the other Pokemon that have been lent to Pokemon Centers and the Day Care units." Alakazam finished ready to leave.

"Makes sense, then well be on our way. Good luck in tracking down the Legendaries." Charizard said while giving a thumbs up.

"Who's looking for Suicune?" Blaziken asked.

"That I do not know, but if I had to guess it would be Pidgeotto. If there aren't any more questions I'll leave you all to do you jobs." With that Alakazam teleported away.

"Lovey as all ways, we should get going. And can you try and not leave me this time around." Charizard said as she gave Dragonite an evil glare. Dragonite looked around trying not to laugh as he remembered Charizard hadn't been through the Fast Flyers Program like he had. The three said their good byes and went on their ways.

**Whats all this thats happening around Ash and Ken and who exactly is Takashi. Keep reading to find out all of this and more.**

Ash Ketchum: 16yrs old.

Pokémon: Growlithe (Male) level 35- Body Slam, Crunch, Flamethrower, Toxic

Arbok (Female) level 37- Giga Drain, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, and Crunch

Fearow (Male) level 34- Aerial Ace, Steal Wing, Faint Attack, Tri Attack

Pikachu (Male) level 37- Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack Rain Dance

Charizard (Female) level 37- Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power

Vaporion(Female) Level 40- Shadow Ball, Surf, Ice Beam, Dive

Gym Badges:

Brock- Boulder Badge

Misty- Cascade Badge

Legendary Pokemon

Zapdos

Oak's Lab: Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, Vulpix, Ninetales, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Nidoran Male/Female, Nidorina, Nidorino, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Krabby, Eceggcute, Horsea, Goldeen, Magikarp, Metapod, Butterfree, Kakuna, Beedrill, Oddish, Gloom, Paras, Venonat, Venomoth, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Farfetch'd, Tangela, Clefairy, Zubat, Cubone, Geodude, Graveler, Onix, Machop, Machoke, Mankey

Ken Solo: 18yrs old.

Pokémon: Rapidash (Rex, Male) level 46-Dodrio (Doe, Female) level 38-Pidgeot 2, (Kim/Kam, Males) level 38/40-Lapras (Lusy, Female) level 35

Pokemon Security Company CEO

Takashi: ?yrs old

Pokemon: Has a breeding pair for all species of Pokemon not including Legendaries and for single gendered Pokemon such a Miltank she has Dittos for that.

Main team members

Charizard(shiny) Female:

Dragonite Male:

Pokemon Security Company stand-in CEOs

The Twins: ?


	15. Ch 14 Pokemon Tower Heist

Pokemon Tower Hiest

Talking/_thinking_

Shouting!/SHOUTING

**Announcer Guy Speaking**

**This morning Ash and Ken are heading out after staying in Lavender Town for their Date. After yesterday's excitement what awaits the two today?"**

As Ash and Ken left the Pokemon Center there was a man waiting outside for the two. He turned around when he heard someone coming out of the Center and he then approached the two.

"Hello, you two wouldn't be Ash and Ken?"

"We are and you are you?" Ken answered and asked.

"Nice to meet you my name is Lance and I'm the Pokemon Champion for this region." He said as he shook both their hands.

"Im currently looking into the Team Rocket problem. Recently they've been causing a lot of trouble in this region. It's the job of the Champion to make sure that the region is safe from organizations and this includes the safety of any Legendary Pokemon that may be in the area."

"Thats interesting and all but why were you looking for us?" Ash questioned wanting to know whats up with this dude.

"I've heard about how you helped in the capture of a Team Rocket Grunt, who unfortunately got away. And I was hoping to see if I could count on your help with the getting rid of Team Rocket."

_"This is just what I'm looking for."_ Ash thought to him self. "Sure I would love to help get rid of Team Rocket with you."

"That's the answer I was looking for, now I've got some intel that Team Rocket is trying to capture Marrowack in the Poke Tower just outside the town."

"And your wondering if we could help you investigate and possibly get rid of Team Rocket and save the Marrowack."

"Bingo." Lance said with a grin.

"We're in, so lets go." This entire time Ken hadn't said a thing, he knew that Ash wanted it to look like he wasn't apart of Team Rocket and that it was his Dad's idea to use Ash to 'forcibly' disband Team Rocket if need be. But soon Ken started to wander if this was really what Ash wanted.

_"He answered that so fast, I need to talk to Ash about this later. I wonder if he'd get rid of Team Rocket against his Father's plan?"_ Ken thought to himself as the trio made their way to the Tower.

"All right, lets find out what Team Rockets up to, if their here." Lance said as they all made their way up the Tower. Nothing seemed to be up until they finally reached the top of the Tower. Team Rocket had cornered a Marrowack who seemed to be protecting a Cubone.

"Team Rocket! Stop what your doing this instant!" Lance yelled at the group. They all turned around and instantly recognized Lance and they new that they didn't stand a chance.

"This is bad, it's time to get out of here." One Grunt said as he threw a few smoke bombs.

"Damn, go Dragonite! Clare this smoke before they get away." Dragonite stood firm and flapped his wings with enough effort that it got rid of the smoke, but it was too late. Team Rocket, the Marrowack and the Cubone were gone.

"Damn, I couldn't stop them this time but next time their going down. I'll see you all later I need to see if I can pick up their trail. Until we meet again train hard so maybe you can challenge me and the Elite 4. _That just reminded me I need to call them in on this as well as one other, I hope she takes me up on my offer." _Lance left in a huff and Ash and Ken made their way outside to continue on their way to Saffron City. But they didn't get very far because of a storm that had made it's way through and it didn't look like it would let up. So they made camp inside of a cave and decided to stay until morning.

_"I guess now's a good time to ask him what he's really plan on doing."_ Ken thought as he and Ash finished off their dinner.

"Hey Ash."

"What's up?"

"After what happened with Lance and a little before that, I've been wondering what are you planing on doing with or about Team Rocket?"

"Oh that, well after you told me to not worry and let Team Rocket have a little difficulty with this Takashi woman, it got me thinking and questioning what is Team Rocket to me? What am I to Team Rocket? I know I'm the son of Giovanni but fankley I could care less if Team Rocket got disbanded because I'm still going to be traveling with you on my Journey."

"Ok, I'm not sure why but I have this strange feeling things may start to get dangerous."

"What makes you feel that way?"

"Something in the wind just doesn't feel right. But what ever happens as long as we can keep traveling together I think I can survive." That begin said the two went to bed.

**Now that Ash has met Lance and heard about Takashi it seems his path is changing, for better or worse we just don't know. Stay tuned to fined out what is going on.**

*******Your author here commenting on how hard it is to keep track of chapters when I don't label them Chapter 1, Chapter 2 and so on. And even more so when I keep changing ideas and titles. Just a rant I wanted to do, and a happy rant for when this goes up I'll have 2 days left before I'm able to see my Family.

Ash Ketchum: 16yrs old.

Pokémon: Growlithe (Male) level 35- Body Slam, Crunch, Flamethrower, Toxic

Arbok (Female) level 37- Giga Drain, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, and Crunch

Fearow (Male) level 34- Aerial Ace, Steal Wing, Faint Attack, Tri Attack

Pikachu (Male) level 37- Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack Rain Dance

Charizard (Female) level 37- Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power

Vaporion(Female) Level 40- Shadow Ball, Surf, Ice Beam, Dive

Gym Badges:

Brock- Boulder Badge

Misty- Cascade Badge

Legendary Pokemon

Zapdos

Oak's Lab: Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, Vulpix, Ninetales, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Nidoran Male/Female, Nidorina, Nidorino, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Krabby, Eceggcute, Horsea, Goldeen, Magikarp, Metapod, Butterfree, Kakuna, Beedrill, Oddish, Gloom, Paras, Venonat, Venomoth, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Farfetch'd, Tangela, Clefairy, Zubat, Cubone, Geodude, Graveler, Onix, Machop, Machoke, Mankey

Ken Solo: 18yrs old.

Pokémon: Rapidash (Rex, Male) level 46-Dodrio (Doe, Female) level 38-Pidgeot 2, (Kim/Kam, Males) level 38/40-Lapras (Lusy, Female) level 35

Pokemon Security Company CEO

Takashi: ?yrs old

Pokemon: Has a breeding pair for all species of Pokemon not including Legendaries and for single gendered Pokemon such a Miltank she has Dittos for that.

Main team members

Charizard(shiny) Female:

Dragonite Male:

Pokemon Security Company stand-in CEOs

The Twins: ?


	16. Ch 15 Competition of a Different Kind

Competition of a Different Kind

Talking/_thinking_

Shouting!/SHOUTING

**Announcer Guy Speaking**

**Today we find Ash and Ken traveling away from Lavander Town to Saffron and there just now passing through another small town.**

"You know Ken, I think someone hates me."

"Why do you say that?"

"This is like the 5th new route we've had to take just to get to Saffron City for my next damn badge!"

"It's not the 5th." Ash just shot Ken a glare as he huffed along not wanting to waste any more time then he all ready has. Ken just chuckled at his childish antics even though he was also starting to get annoyed at all of the distractions.

By midday the two came across a small town, "What town is this?" Ken asked.

"It's Icarus Town, if we keep on this pace we'll reach Saffron by night fall…" Ash trailed off.

"But?"

"I don't feel like traveling all day today, I'm drained."

"Ok I'm going to go and see if I can take any pictures around town, I was thinking about extending my photography skills into not just Pokemon pictures but also tour pictures."

"That's a pretty good idea, now that your getting famous and all. While you go and take pictures I'm going to go train, buzz me if you need me." Ash said as he dashed off into the woods. Ken just rolled his eyes as he went about his own business.

After a few hours Ash came across loud commotion in the distance. His curiosity getting the best of him he made his over to the noise. What he saw was a group of girls surrounding an attractive young man. After making it through the crowd he saw an oddly colored Dratini.

"A pink Dratini? I thought they were blue." Ash said aloud. That's when Ash got a taste of the aggressiveness of the opposite sex.

"What don't you know?" One girls said as if she knew everything.

"Don't give him such a hard time, he's probably not even a trainer." Another girl said.

"I am too a Trainer, but I just started out and I don't know everything!" Ash said as he started to get defensive against the girls. Just then the young man approached the two.

"Ladies please calm down, this is a Shiny Dratini. Shiny Pokemon are nothing more than a discolored version of a Pokemon." He spoke as he started to look Ash over, this made Ash a little uncomfortable.

"Hay there good lookin', you're a cute little trainer. My names Kiba what's yours?"

"Ash Ketchum." Not liking were this was going Ash started to back away but didn't get far because of the girls.

"What do you think you're doing!?" A girl said to him, Ash was very lost at this point.

_"What's going on over there?"_ Ken thought to himself as he saw a bunch of girls surrounding something. He was about to leave it be until he bought a glimpse of Ash who was having his hand kissed by another guy. Ken had never moved as fast as he did, getting through the girls in an instant and swiping Ash's hand out of the others.

"Ken!" At this point Ash was starting to turn red.

"Oh? And who might you be?" Kiba said with a slight scowl, not appreciating the interruption of this other male. Ken got between the two, Ken and Kiba were the same hight at 6'0''. They made eye contact for a few seconds before Ken introduced him self.

"My name is Ken Solo and Ash is **MINE**, so keep your hands to your self." Ash had known Ken for a long time and he couldn't remember Ken ever being this mad. Ash knew the happy/calm/and level headed Ken.

"Is that so." Kiba said not being one to back down from a challenge. "Well then how about a little battle to see who get's the cute little trainer."

"What's wrong with you? I'm not going to fight over Ash like he's some sort of trophy or prize!" Ken said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Well if you're too chicken to, that's fine." Falling for the obvious bait Ken exploded before Ash could interject.

"FINE you want a battle, I'll give you a battle. And after words you better stay as far away from Ash as you can!" Towards the end Ken started shouting at Kiba.

"Then it's decided, I'll see you two around. It won't be too hard to find you as I can tell you're on your way to the Pokemon League. So I'll meet you two there and with that I wish you a splendid trip." Kiba and his harem then walked off leaving a fuming Ken and a bewildered Ash.

"What just happened?" Ash asked. Ken took a few deep breaths before opening his mouth.

"I think I just turned you into a trophy." Ken said while not making eye contact with Ash.

"Lets find a place to stay for the night." Ash grabbed Ken's hand as they headed for an inn.

Later that night after Ken had calmed down completely the two started chatting.

"Now before you start to apologize for anything, I don't mind being treated as a 'prize' but if your going to fight this guy I want to make sure you have EVERY chance at wining. So I want you to use my Pokemon against that ass."

"But by the time you get to the League I don't think your Pokemon will listen to me." Ken said a little surprised at how well Ash was taking all of this.

"I'll talk to everyone tomorrow, I think the'll understand and will be more than willing to help you out. I mean, come on. You've taken care of all of my Pokemon since I've gotten them, you know them just as well as I do if not better. You're the cook, nurse, repair man and so much more to me and my Pokemon. If they don't help you out their completely heartless and I'll probably train them into the ground." Ash said with a smile, this had the desired affect of cheering up Ken if only a little bit.

"I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see what your Pokemon say."

"Until then lets get some sleep. I was looking at the map and the easiest way would be to travel to Vermilion City and then to Saffron."

"Ok, night Ash." Ken then rolled over and went to sleep.

"Night Ken." This night Ken wanted to sleep in his own bed.

Next Morning outside the town in a secluded area

Ken was standing in front of all of Ash's Pokemon, they all didn't know what was going on but they had a feeling it was important because they all were out and not training.

Ken clapped his hands to get everyones attention.

"Good morning everyone, the reason you all are out of your Poke balls and not training is because I have a favor to ask all of you after I explain what happened yesterday." Ken then went into explaining everything that happened the day before, also commenting on how hot headed he had acted.

"So, once Ash gets to the Kanto League will you all allow me to use you all in my Pokemon battle against Kiba?" Ken then took a deep bow waiting for the happy reply or the grumbles of complaint.

Ash's Pokemon talked amongst themselves then appointing Arbok as the speaker of the group. She went up to Ken, noticing a shadow Ken stood up and looked at Arbok. She then gave Ken a smile and rapped her self around Ken and gave him a light squeeze. When she finally let go Ken just wanted to make sure he was getting the right message.

"Then it's a yes from everyone?" All of the Pokemon looked at each other and then all gave a big cheer for Ken. He was so overwhelmed by the helpfulness of all of the Pokemon.

"Now is probably a good time to evolve you Growlithe." Ash said as he gave him the stone. A few moments later Arcanine let out a howl once he transformed. And getting back into the normalities of the day, Ken took a picture of Arcanine.

"Now that that's settled shall we be on our way?" Ash asked as he called all of his Pokemon back into their Poke balls. The two then set off for Vermilion City in hopes of getting another badge and not running into anymore travel problems.

**Lets just hope that things will start to go smoothly this time around as Ash and Ken head to Vermilion City.**

Hello everyone, I'm finally updating and I'm sorry it's taken so long but life grabbed ahold of you and doesn't ever want to let go. Please review and keep reading. Also for all of my new followers thanks for keeping up with this story. I'll try to keep a more constant update going this time.

Ash Ketchum: 16yrs old.

Pokémon: Arcanine (Male) level 37- Body Slam, Crunch, Flamethrower, Toxic

Arbok (Female) level 39- Giga Drain, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, and Crunch

Fearow (Male) level 36- Aerial Ace, Steal Wing, Faint Attack, Tri Attack

Pikachu (Male) level 40- Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack, Rain Dance

Charizard (Female) level 41- Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power

Vaporion(Female) Level 43- Shadow Ball, Surf, Ice Beam, Dive

Gym Badges:

Brock- Boulder Badge

Misty- Cascade Badge

Legendary Pokemon

Zapdos

Oak's Lab: Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, Vulpix, Ninetales, Pidgeotto, Raticate, Nidoran Male/Female, Nidorina, Nidorino, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Krabby, Eceggcute, Horsea, Goldeen, Magikarp, Metapod, Butterfree, Kakuna, Beedrill, Oddish, Gloom, Paras, Venonat, Venomoth, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Farfetch'd, Tangela, Clefairy, Zubat, Cubone, Geodude, Graveler, Onix, Machop, Machoke, Mankey, Psyduck, Meowth, Jigglypuff, Machop

Ken Solo: 18yrs old.

Pokémon: Rapidash (Rex, Male) level 46-Dodrio (Doe, Female) level 38-Pidgeot 2, (Kim/Kam, Males) level 38/40-Lapras (Lusy, Female) level 35

Pokemon Security Company CEO

Takashi: ?yrs old

Pokemon: Has a breeding pair for all species of Pokemon not including Legendaries and for single gendered Pokemon such a Miltank she has Dittos for that.

Main team members

Charizard(shiny) Female:

Dragonite Male:

Pokemon Security Company stand-in CEOs

The Twins: ?


End file.
